The Lion and the Lioness
by god-damn-sam
Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the “teenagers” of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other’s abilities? And what in the world is the Halfling?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the "teenagers" of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other's abilities? And what in the world is the Half ling they call Bella? All vampire, cannon pairings. Rated M for language and future lemons.

Chapter 1: The beginning

BPOV

UGH! I hate moving. We all do; but when you live in one place for years and don't age, people tend to get suspicious. Esme, my mother for all intensive purposes, told me and my sisters, Alice and Rosalie, we were moving to Forks, Washington: One of the most sunless places in the United States. Being the newest member of the vampire world, this would be my first time to Forks. For everyone else, this was their 3rd time around.

My new life in immortality wasn't complete. I was only a half vampire. We don't know exactly why yet but I intend to find out. I have to eat human food and drink blood. I have to sleep (which is amazing) and I still have a heart beat. I wont age, my skin is marble hard and im colder than your average human but still not as cold as a vampire. My eyes are brown but turn a weird yellow color when I am thirsty.

About my family, Esme, the head of the family, looks like she stepped right out of a silent movie. Alice, the one with the power to see the future and my 2nd oldest sister, is short like a pixie with black spiky hair. Rose makes every woman take a hit on her self esteem with her beauty. She has long blond hair and the face of an angel, but angel she is not.

Our house in Forks in nothing out of the ordinary. It has 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, me and Alice agreed to share, not wanting to incur the wrath of Rose. The house is located just outside of town deep in the forest. We all agreed that we would not decorate until after we got settled in school.

I got to the house first, I drove the fastest, even in my truck. Esme had gotten me a 2009 Red F150 Super Crew for my 1st time through high school as an immortal. When we lived in Alaska my blood lust was to strong to risk going to school. I have only been a vampire (or whatever I am) for 3 years now. I'm over it now but I still have my moments, but doesn't everybody?

After everyone else got to the house, I decided to go hunt then go to bed. I didn't want to deal with sleep deprivation along with my thirst at school. Tomorrow should be interesting.

Alice woke me up early claiming that I had to look my absolute best for my first day.

"Alice" I whined, "I don't want to dress up."

"Too bad, you don't have a choice today. You can go back to your t-shirts tomorrow."

"UGH!" I reluctantly gave in. She dressed me in super tight skinny jeans and a low cut navy blue sweater. After 10 mins of begging and agreeing to let her put make-up on me she allowed me to wear my converse.

We decided to take my truck for the first day. Rose was starting as a junior and me and Alice were sophomores. After we got our schedules we went our separate ways agreeing to sit with each other at lunch.

My first class was English. I walked into the room and was instantly aware of the stares and whispers going around the room. I handed the teacher my slip that needed to be signed and he pointed me to a seat in the back of the room. That's pretty much how my morning classes went.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was thoroughly annoyed and ready to go home.

"Sulking already Bella?" Rose asked

"Fuck off Rose"

"Well, well, Bella. I didn't think you used that kind of language."

"Ok you two. Save it for when we get home." Alice interjected. We sat at a table in a far corner away from all the chaos that is high school. I got pizza and lemonade but wasn't that hungry. All 3 of us just looked around the room watching the people interact.

"Who are they?" I heard someone ask.

"The Hale girls, their new. Just moved here from Alaska or something like that."

"Wow. The blond one is gorgeous."

When I laid eyes on the one who was talking I froze, as did Alice and Rose. They guys who were talking were abnormally pale with golden eyes. All 3 of us could tell they were vampires.

"Alice, let's get out of here." I tugged on her arm. She nodded and we left the room a little faster then necessary. When we got outside, we just stared at each other for a minuet.

"They couldn't be, could they? No, they're not, are they? Wait, what?"

"Alice, shut-up!" Rose and I yelled at her.

"Sorry."

"Well if they are like us, then they can defiantly hear us right now. Also, what's so bad about there being another coven here? Besides they were kind of cute." Rose chimed in.

"Your not too bad looking yourself." A voice sounded from behind us. The 3 of us slowly turned around to see the 3 guys smirking at us.

"Uh-Oh." I said under my breath. I knew that if any of them had an ability, I was about to have it also. I already had Alice's ability to see the future when I wanted. Plus I had random abilities from other vampires I've met in the past 3 years.

"Uh-oh?" the brawny one asked.

"Supposedly, the one with the brown hair here has the ability to acquire other vampire's abilities while the one with black hair can see the future." Said the one with bronze hair.

"Whoa, how did you know that?" I asked

"I can read minds, except for yours, which I don't understand."

"I'm a shield in a way. I can block all powers that try to mess with me mentally but not physically."

"_Now, I'm guessing that you can read my mind now." He thought towards me._

"yea something like that. Emmett right?" I turned to the big one as he nodded, "Yea, could you maybe keep your thoughts about my sister Rose here to a semi- PG mode please?"

All 3 guys laughed at that.

"No can do small one, she is far too hot to keep at a PG level in thought."

"Oh, gross." I said.

"_That one with black hair is cute and is letting off some major horny vibes. I wonder who she is attracted too." _

"Alice, Jasper, the one with blond hair, wants to know who you are attracted too. He is an empath and is feeling horny vibes from you. And now so can I." I said.

"I-uh-well-uh- I gotta go to class. Bye."

"Shit, class. Biology, ew." I said as I walked away.

"Lucky for you, I have biology next as well and the only seat that is available is next to me." Edward, the bronze haired one told me. I didn't want him to know that at that very minuet, I was severely turned on. This guy looked like a god. But again he, nor his family, needed to know that.

"Dude, the brown haired one is totally turned on right now." Jasper chuckled.

"Damn empathy." I mumbled as I continued to walk away. "By the way, my name is Bella, not the brown haired one."

I walked into biology and went through the motions of getting my slip signed and getting a book from the teacher. He pointed me to a table in the back. I went and sat down and waited for Edward to sit next to me.

" _This chick is smoking hot. I would bang her ins a minuet if I got close enough." _The kid named Mike Newton thought.

"_Oh my god, look at this slut. All the guys are looking at her like she is a piece of meat. She even has Edward Cullen looking at her. Lauren and I are going to have to work that much harder to keep our guys…"_ I tuned Jessica and Mike out. Then the thoughts of Edward popped into my head.

"_What am I going to do? She is way out of my league. Bella deserves much more. Why should I even bother?" _he was sitting next to me now.

"You_r _wrong you know." I whispered.

"Oh really, about what?"

"Your not out of my league."

At that moment, it felt like the world stopped. We stared into each others eyes, I felt like I could see to his soul. It was as if my world was complete at that moment. And judging from the thought flying around in his head, he felt the same way.

"How about after class, you allow your sisters to drive your truck home and you come with me?"

"What about your brothers?"

"Oh I'm sure none of them, my brothers or your sisters, would object to riding together."

"Hah, yea ok. I'll go with you on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"No touching…yet."

A/n: This is my first fan-fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the "teenagers" of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other's abilities? And what in the world is the Halfling they call Bella? All vampire, cannon pairings. Rated M for language and future lemons.

**I**_** don't own Twilight. SM does, and I am jealous!**_

Chapter 2: The Truth

"Aw, has our little Bella found herself a piece of ass already? It's only our first day. That has to be some kind of record." Rose Chimed

"He is not a piece of ass-well not completely, and look whose talking. And the Slut of the Year award goes to…"

We were arguing beside my truck so of course all 3 guys were there to witness the whole thing.

"Seriously you two? Bella Rose, SHUT-UP! Yes, Bella I will take your truck, Emmett and Jasper will come with us and you will go with Edward. Let's go before you two start to really fight." Alice chided

"Oh and Bella…"

"Yes Rose?"

"Use protection, be safe. You're only a half vampire, you can still get pregnant."

Before I could lunge at her throat I felt two strong cold arms snake around my waist and hold me back.

"Thank you. I may hate her guts but I would regret it if I killed her."

"Hey, no problem. So, what's all this talk about you being a half-vampire?"

By this time we were in his car speeding away to the docks in Port Angeles.

I went into full detail about me being a half-vampire only stopping for him to say that Carlisle, his "father", might have some theories on that subject. We agreed that later in the week, we would have our parents meet formally and discuss all this non-sense.

"So, how old are you anyway?"

"Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to ask a lady her age?"

"Yea I have heard that somewhere. So how old are you?"

I laughed. "I am technically 19. But I died at 17. How old are you?"

"108, I was born in 1901 in Chicago. I died in 1918 at the age of 17 to the "Spanish influenza". At least that's what the obituary said."

"Wow, old man. Just kidding."

"Har Har. So what were you dying from?"

"I don't really know. I don't remember much from my full human life. All I know is that one day I was walking down the hallway in a hospital and then I was waking up in an alley way not knowing what was going on. Esme found me a couple of days later and helped me through the newborn faze and I just decided to stick with her. I couldn't fathom killing another human, especially sense I am half human. So that's why I feed on animals."

We were sitting on the docks overlooking the ocean while we talked about our past. I felt so comfortable with him. I felt like I could tell him anything. I had never felt like this about anyone, not even in my human life. It was a strange feeling and I knew he felt it too.

"_Wow, I cant believe she is actually talking to me. I feel complete with her around is that weird?"_

"No, it's not weird."

"ok, that's going to take some getting used to. Usually I am the one answering the unspoken questions. Not having mine answered."

"Yea, im sure that's weird. So anyways, it's not weird that you feel that way because I feel it too."

I had the urge to lean over and kiss him. We sat in silence just looking at the sun setting and from what thoughts I could hear from him, he wanted to kiss me too. Just when I was leaning over to kiss his cheek, he turned his head and I stopped.

"Huh…well we should start heading back. I'm sure they are ready to jump us for detail of what happened."

"Yea we should. Thanks for all the information Edward. I had a lot of fun today."

"Yea me too."

We made it back to my house, where conviently everyone was waiting for us. Looks like we didn't have to get Carlisle and Esme together. Alice had done it for us.

"So, did you two have fun together?" Rose asked

"Oh yes Rose, so much fun. I fucked him into incoherency. Then we talked about our past. Does that about cover it Edward?"

"Uh-yea sure. Wait. Huh?"

"See what I mean Rose?"

"Wow, you are such a liar."

"Never said I was telling the truth Rose."

"So you are the beautiful Bella they were telling me about. Hello, my name is Carlisle."

"_Oh man, it's so nice to see Esme again. I never thought I would. And to see that she has a coven of her own, she looks so happy_ _and beautiful." Carlisle thought._

Edward and I exchanged a glance, "Wait, you and Esme know each other?" Edward asked.

"Oh yea, we've met a couple of times in our lives. She has always been the compassionate one in our world. And remember, we do have a very small world. Its not uncommon for all of us to know eachother in some form or fashion"

"_Hey Bella, I think Carlisle has a thing for Esme."_

"No duh, smart one" I replied to Edwards thoughts.

"What are we missing here Edward?"

Edward then went and explained my ability to Carlisle while I excused myself to go to bed. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. (A/N: I couldn't resist using that line. Hehe)

I woke up to the noises of people talking downstairs and someone cooking. Still in my sleep stupor, I climbed down the stairs in my sweat pants and tank top towards the food. Esme was making waffles.

"Esme, really, I'm the only one that eats. There is no need to go overboard like this."

"Sit down and eat Bella. The guys are still here and they want to get to know you."

"WHAT?! They are still here!?"

I ran upstairs to get dressed but not before I ran into something at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, shit. Ow that hurt."

"Bella, damn, I'm sorry." Edward said

"Edward!? What are you still doing here?"

"We stayed all night talking and getting to know eachother. Emmett and Rose left around 4 to really get to know each other and Alice and Jasper talked in the living room all night. I was the only one left with no one to talk to because you were asleep. You look nice this morning."

"uh-well-you see-uh…" Iran into my bedroom to get dressed and find my brain.

When I was done getting ready, I went back downstairs to eat my waffles and hopefully not embarrass myself any further. They all sat around the table and watched me eat while the talked some more. Emmett and Rose had found their way back so Rose could get ready for school.

"Hmm.. working your way on to that Slut of the year award aren't we Rose?" I asked

"_Shove it or your entire collect of converse and your truck is gone" She thought towards me_

Edward and I just glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Everyone else looked at us confused.

School went by really slow. All the thoughts were directed to "why the new girls were hanging out with the freaks". I could already tell that Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and I were going to have issues. When Biology rolled around, I had sudden attack of the stomach butterflies, a detail that did not escape Jaspers mind.

"_Hm, Bella seems nervous and turned on. I wonder is she has a crush on our dear Edward here. I might have to act on that, lets see what happens when I…"_

I was about to yell at Jasper but I was suddenly taken over by an urge to kiss Edward again. Before I knew what hit me, Edward and I were making out.

His tongue smoothed its way across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I granted it to him. Edwards hands made their way from my cheeks, down my neck, over my shoulders and then down my arms. I shuddered at the touch. My hands stayed still in my lap. I was kind of in shock.

"Uhm..guys you really need to stop before the teacher comes over." Alice said

"Uh-uh." I replied

"Seriously Bella, stop!"

I stopped. "Stupid pixie."

Edward just stared at me in disbelief as did Rose and Emmett. Jasper looked smug and Alice looked, well like Alice always looks, excited.

"Why don't you and I ditch the afternoon classes and go hang out. Your house is going to be empty, Esme is spending the day with Carlisle." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Uh-er-s-sure." I replied and blushed.

"That color to your face suits you." He said.

We took my truck and went to my house for the day.

We made it up to my room before the real fun happened.

A/N: Im thinking that smut is on they way but tell me if you think it's too early. And i want to say thanks to all the people who reviewed and added me and the story their faves.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the "teenagers" of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other's abilities? And what in the world is the Halfling they call Bella? All vampire, cannon pairings. Rated M for language and future lemons.

Ch. 3 The Fun

We made it to the door to my room before we started kissing. I initiated the kissing but somehow he took control. He was pushing me towards the bed as we kissed and I quickly noticed how fast clothes were being ripped off.

Before he could rip my pants off, I pulled away from him.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No. Just give me a minute, I've never done this before and I'm a little nervous."

"Oh, ok well I'll take it nice and slow."

"Right, slow."

He laid me down on the bed and was kissing me gently this time. His hands were on the sides of my face and before he moved them down, he pulled away from the kiss and asked me in his head. I nodded and he moved his hands slowly from my face, down my neck, down the sides of my ribs, then stopped on my hips.

I let out a couple of moans and he took them as signals to continue. He moved his hands from my hips to the waistband of my jeans by the button. He un-buttoned them and I lifted my hips to help him in taking them off.

"You officially have more clothes on than me and I don't think I like it." I breathed out.

He got up and all but ripped his jeans off his body leaving him standing in front of me with nothing on but boxers; his hard on clearly visible.

He knew I was really nervous so we continued to make out for a long time, we both lost track of time.

"BELLA?!?! Are you home?!" Rose yelled through the house.

"Shit, my sisters. Hurry get your clothes on."

"My brothers are here too. What are you going to say to them?"  
"Nothing unless they ask."

"Sounds good to me."

We got dressed then ran downstairs to see everyone.

"Hey guys. How was school?" Edward asked.

"Good, but judging from the vibes coming off you two, you had a better day than any of us." Jasper answered.

"Jazz, nothing happened." Edward replied.

"Looks like we have another contender for the Slut of the Year award, Bella."

"Shove it Rose."

"Looks like you have already 'shoved' something Bella."

My anger got to me then and I blacked out. When I came back to reality, I noticed that rose was standing across the room and her clothes had major holes in them. Obviously seeing that she had skin like marble, there was no physical damage to her skin, damn.

"You little bitch, you ripped my Ed Hardy jeans."

"They were ugly anyway."

"Ok, stop you two. This is seriously annoying, you need to learn to get along or I will take you both down." Alice replied.

"Ok, for you Alice I will try." I told her.

"Bella, let's go back to your room, you need to calm down and we have homework to do."

"Leave the door open you two." Esme said as she walked in the door with Carlisle.

"Duh Mom! Im not Rose you know." I replied.

"Uh-huh. Rose didn't miss school today to come home with a guy though. But whatever, go to your room and do your homework and nothing else. And stay away from Rose until you two settle down."

"Yes Mom."

Me and Edward went up to my room and did our homework not even talking unless it was a question about the homework.

"Tonight, my brothers and Carlisle are going hunting, why don't you come over and we can watch a movie or something on the big screen."

"Sounds good, I will be over around 8."

And with that he was gone.

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short. I am out of town and dont have time to write a whole chapter. Hopefully this will keep you satisfied until I can write more. Dont worry full blown lemons are one the way. Tell me if you think it's moving to fast or if you want to hear more from the others. **


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the "teenagers" of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other's abilities? And what in the world is the Halfling they call Bella? All vampire, cannon pairings. Rated M for language and future lemons.

Ch. 4 Sleepover

7:45 rolled around and I hopped into my truck and started towards the Cullen house. They lived 15 minutes away, when a human was driving; I made it there in 7 minutes.

I knocked on the door and it took all of 3 seconds for Edward to answer.

"Waiting by the door for me?"

"Vampire speeds remember."

"Uh-huh sure."

"Come on in."

He showed me around the house, it was gorgeous. Did not look like 4 men live there, that's for sure. The last room he showed me was his room.

I made my way across the room and sat down on his bed.

"I was thinking…"

"Well that's good, you can think."

"Har Har. I was thinking that maybe you would like to pick up where we left off at my house before being interrupted." I said nervously.

"Only if your sure you want too."

"Cullen, get over here now!"

He all but ran over to me and his shirt was already off. He sat down next to me and started to stroke my back with one hand as his other hand pulled my face towards him.

We started kissing, gently at first but as the passion rose in us our kissing got more frantic. When I pulled away to breathe, he took my shirt off and was kissing down my neck and across my collarbone. I couldn't hold back to moan that escaped my mouth.

He laid me back on the bed and started to move his hands down my sides. On his way back up he stopped at the sides of my breasts. He looked at me and in his head was asking if it was ok to remove my bra. I sat up and removed it for him as his eyes widened with shock.

"That works too."

"Sorry, thought I would help."

He looked over my body then and his eyes stopped at my breasts. His hands moved up and he started to massage them gently. His mouth followed the trail of his hands but avoiding my nipples. I let out another moan and he chuckled lightly.

He moved his mouth to my right nipple and his hand massaged my left. He sucked my nipple lightly and let out a sigh when he felt it pucker up.

He spent about 5 minutes on my breasts before kissing his way down to my jeans.

"Edward.." I moaned.

"Yes Bella? Tell me what you want me to do."

"Jeans off now."

He ripped them off and then looked up at me from under his eyelashes.

"What now Bella?"

He didn't give me time to answer as he slipped off my underwear and was looking at my womanhood.

"_Bella can I touch you?"_

I nodded my head and he bent his head down in between my legs and licked the full length of my folds.

"Oh..god..Edward"

He took that as a sign to continue so he started to suck on my clit as he slipped a finger into me. He went slowly at first but as my moans increased so did his finger.

"Harder Edward. Please!"

So he slipped in another finger and went harder still sucking on my clit.

I felt myself near the edge, almost about to let go when he pulled out.

"What the hell? Don't stop."

"Silly Bella."

He took off his pants and was at my entrance before I realized what he was doing.

He slowly slid into me and I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding in.

"Oh, Bella. Your so warm."

He picked up the pace of going in and out.

"Oh my God Edward. Faster."

He listened, he went faster and harder pounding himself deeper inside. I felt myself near the edge of the cliff again.

"Im about to…"

"Let go Bella. Come for me."

So I let go and had the most pleasurable experience of my whole life. With two more thrusts, Edward came quickly after.

I don't know how long we laid there and I know neither one of us cared.

"Oh God Bella. That was amazing."

"mmhmm."

"Are you tired? Do you need food?"

"Shut-Up Edward. Just hold me."

And so he did. We laid there till the sun come up and we heard his family coming.

"We should get dressed." He said.

"Mmhmm."

But we didn't move.

"Edward?! Are you home?" Emmett yelled.

"Smells like Bella has been here, or is still here." Jasper said to Emmett.

"Uh-oh." Edward said.

We quickly got dressed after that and went downstairs to see his family.

"Well good morning love birds." Emmett said.

"Watch yourself Em." Edward replied.

"Aw common Eddie. Rose and I have already gotten together and judging from the smile that was plastered on Jasper yesterday I'm assuming they did too. Plus it's nice to see you happy for once instead of all Emo-ish."

"Nice Em, already banged my sister."

"Look who's talking, Bella."

"Whatever let's go to school."

I took all of them in my truck. When we arrived at school the looks on my sister's faces was priceless. Alice looked like she was going to burst with excitement and Rose looked pissed.

Edward and I avoided everyone and went straight into the school building.

The day passed quickly and I was happy that soon I would be with Edward for undisturbed bonding time.

**A/N: Ok so there it is, my first smut filled chapter. Tell me what you think. **

**Also i think im going to jump ahead in time with this story, this story doesnt really have a plot. Its more of looking into their relationships. **

**If you have any ideas of what you want the couples to do, let me know!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the "teenagers" of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other's abilities? And what in the world is the Halfling they call Bella? All vampire, cannon pairings. Rated M for language and future lemons.

Ch. 5: Spring Break

Spring Break, joy. I've never been one to celebrate Spring Break. Usually I sit in my room the whole time reading or listening to music. Rose always made fun of me calling me a party pooper or some other insulting name.

"So, Bella what are you planning on doing for spring break?" Emmett asked.

"Uh, since I don't have plans, I'll be doing what I do every year, read and listen to music."

"Well now you do have plans. Carlisle and Esme are going to an island off the coast of Brazil for the week leaving all of us to fend for ourselves. You and the girls will be coming over to our house for a week of pure vampire fun."

"Uh, sure Em. Why not?"

"That's the spirit."

These past couple of months, Edward and I had been inseparable. The pattern went school, sex, hunt, sex, food, sex, sleep, sex, repeat.

We had confessed our undying love for each other but we both knew that the pattern was getting somewhat boring and we needed to find something to spice up our lives.

That night, the girls and I piled in my truck and made our way to the Cullen's house for the week of "Vampire Fun".

Emmett met us at the door but was blocking his thoughts to me so I was instantly worried.

"Good evening ladies. Please join us in the living room."

"Since when are you all formal Em?" Alice asked.

"Oh little pixie, I can be formal and proper when I want to be."

"Or when you want something." I mumbled.

I heard the soft chuckle that I loved so much and walked past Em to find him. I jumped into his arms and we kissed passionately until we heard the soft coughs coming from behind us.

"Save it for the game Emoward." Em said.

"What game babe?" Rose replied

"Truth or Dare of course."

"Oh great, another way you guys found to humiliate me." I said into Edward's chest.

"Don't worry Bella, we will take it easy first, but as the week continues the game will get harder. We don't have to sleep which means while you are, we will be thinking of more truths and dares. By the way, Carlisle had the kitchen stocked with your favorite foods so help yourself." Emmett said while directing me to one of the love seats.

"Ok let's start." Jasper said from his and Alice's couch.

"Oh, me first!" Emmett yelled.

"Ok, go ahead." Jasper replied.

"Mmm… Rose, truth or dare?"

"Uh- Dare."

"Awesome, I dare you too strip down to your underwear and stay that way for the next 3 rounds."

"Is that the best you got? Whatever ok." And so Rose stripped down to her underwear and stayed that way.

"_Don't get to excited. He is only getting started. He will get more vulgar as the night goes on, especially with anything involving me and you." _Edward thought at me.

We had recently discovered that I could let my shield down and be susceptible to other powers. I had been doing this more and more around Edward so we could have completely silent conversations with each other.

"_Oh don't worry, I'll do whatever he throws at me and won't be embarrassed about it." _

He looked at me with one of eyebrows rose basically calling my bluff about the embarrassed part.

"_Ok I won't be extremely embarrassed part. I'm going to try not to show it."_

"_Uh-huh sure."_

"Hey! New rule to the game. NO SILENT CONVERSATIONS!" Emmett yelled at us.

Edward and I just laughed at him. We learned to have silent conversations without anyone noticing.

"Ok, it's my turn. Hmm…Bella, truth or dare?" Rose asked me.

"Oh what the hell, dare." I replied.

"Seeing as you are still part human, I dare you too get drunk. And I'm talking like hammered."

"Oh smart Rose, where are we going to get the alcohol?" No sooner had I said the words that Emmett was rounding the corner with a huge bottle of what I assumed was vodka.

"Drink up, no cups, straight from the bottle." Emmett said.

"Oh yea, not planned at all guys. Whatever, give me the bottle."

The game continued as I drank from the bottle. I had dared Alice and Rose to make out, which was harmless seeing as both of them had lesbian fantasies.

The bottle was half empty when I started to feel the effects of the booze.

The whole time I was drinking, I had pushed myself closer and closer to Edward. At this point, I was so close that any closer, I would be on his lap.

"Edward…room…now." I whispered (well a loud whisper) in his ear. He looked at me with lust filling his eyes but still hesitant.

"Uh Bells, your drunk. I'm not sure this is the best time to be doing anything." He replied.

"_Edward, fuck me now. I don't care about being drunk. I need you."_

"_Well in that case."_

It was Emmetts turn to dare someone at that moment so he directed his turn towards Edward.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

Without taking his eyes off of me, "Dare".

"I dare you to, take Bella right here in front of all of us."

"Hell No!" I slurred.

"fine then Bella give Edward a Blow Job in front of us. No way your getting out of this one."

"Ugh! You are so cruel."

"Do it Bella."

"Yea Bella, show us your amazing skills." Rose chimed in.

"Fuck it."

I moved over to Edward pushing him onto his back, he looked worried. I didn't care, I was too far gone to care about anything really.

I pulled his pants and boxers low enough to reveal his member but no further.

I grabbed his base and started to stroke it slowly, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I slowly lowered my mouth to his tip and he let out a moan.

"Dude, I totally didn't think she would do it. I don't know if I can watch this without fucking Rose right here."

"Yea try feeling the horniness of everyone in this room, then you can complain." Jasper groaned.

I started to suck and he was telling me what felt good in his head.

"_Skim your teeth lightly."_

So I did, that got him to really moan.

"Oh…God…Bella…I'm…going…too…"

And he let go, releasing into my mouth and yelling my name.

"Happy Emmett?" I slurred in the general direction.

"Uh-well-er-"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Who knew you had it in you weakling?" He replied

"You never asked strongling."

The entire room erupted into laughter. Edward picked me up bridal style, seeing as I was too far smashed to walk, and took me up to his room to let me sleep off the alcohol.

"Love, you never cease to amaze me."

And I fell asleep, in his arms, as I did every night. This week was showing itself to be very promising.

**A/N: So there is another chapter for you. Hope you like it.**

**If you have any truths or dares you want asked please tell me. As always your reviews are greatly appreciated. I will try to update again tomorrow with the rest of this spring break extravaganza. Have a nice night!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: Spring Break Continues

Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the "teenagers" of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other's abilities? And what in the world is the Halfling they call Bella? All vampire, cannon pairings. Rated M for language and future lemons.

I do not own anything dealing with the story of Twilight: the wonderful SM does, all I can do is wish that by some miracle I can own Edward (or any of the Cullen men for that matter) at some point in my life

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and was quickly greeted by my evil pixie sister jumping up and down on my bed.

"BELLA!!! WAKE UP!!! IM DRESSING YOU UP TODAY!!!"

"Alice, take it down a few notches, I have a hangover and I don't want to play Bella Barbie today."

"You don't have a choice, some common get up. We will get you Tylenol and some food before we start."

"Your evil you know that."

"So I've been told."

That's when I realized that Edward wasn't laying next to me like he always was when I woke up.

"Don't freak Bella; Edward is with the guys getting ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"Were going clubbing in Seattle."

"Aww common Alice."

"Again, you don't have a choice, it will be fun. We are all going."

"Yea we are so shut up and get out of bed slut."

"Well good morning to you too Rose. Always a pleasure."

"Yea whatever, common, here is your medicine and pop tarts."

We made our way to "Alice and Jasper's" room where all the beauty paraphernalia was scattered across the bathroom counter. I decided that there really was no way of getting out of this, so I sat down in the chair closed my eyes and let the evil witches have their way with me.

"Bella, wake up, you need to get dressed."

I hadn't even realized I went to sleep but with a low groan I got up and put on the ridiculous outfit Alice had me wear this time.

She made me wear a black and white dress. It was really short barley covering my ass. It was a halter top where the 2 sections cover my boobs and the strap going around my neck were black, the portion over my stomach was white, and the bottom ruffle part was also black. It was cute don't get me wrong, just short.

"Alice, are you trying to kill me?"

"No, now put your shoes on."

Now she really was trying to kill me, she handed me a pair of teal open toed heels that strapped behind me heel. The peep toe was formed by two sections crossing over, again very cute, but really tall. I'm going to guess a good 4.5" heel.

"Ugh Alice!!"

"Oh shut up Bella you look hot."

That I had to give her, she had curled my hair into loose curls, pinning the sides and front back then leaving the rest to cascade down my back. She put smoky eye makeup on me and finished the look off with a light pink gloss.

"Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you tonight." Rose chimed.

"Ok now we have to go get ready, wait here and we will come back to get you for our grand entrance." Alice said.

"Mmkay…"

When they came back, I couldn't help but stare with my mouth open. Rose was wearing a hot pink strapless dress with a floral print on it and black lace at the bottom with plain black stilettos. Her makeup was similar to mine but with hot pink lipstick and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail that was curled in the back.

Alice wore an all black dress that had see through black lace at the bottom. The back of the dress had a corset like feel to it. It laced up with a black ribbon. Her shoes were pink with a gladiator feel to them. They were tall but she would still be the shortest one in the group.

"Umm…wow, you guys look amazing."

"Thank you Bella, now let's go get our guys." Alice replied.

We made our way down to the living room where the guys were waiting for us. I made sure to hold on to the banister while I walked down the stairs. I may be a vampire, but seeing as I am only half, I am still extremely clumsy. I didn't look up till I was safely off the stairs.

When I did look up I heard Edward draw in a breath and his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Holy shit girls, we can't take you out looking like that. We are going to have to beat up every guy at the club." Emmett boasted.

"That's the plan babe. Now let's go, I can't let this dress go to waste."

Without saying a word, Edward took my hand and led me to the Volvo.

"Guys, with the emotions rolling off Edward, I don't think they are going to make it to the club."

"Oh no Jazzy, they will if they know what's good for them."

With Edwards maniac driving, we made it easily to Seattle in about 45 minutes. Edward helped me out of the car and led me to the door.

Alice dazzled her way through the door so we didn't have to wait in line. We found a booth that was close to the dance floor and I sat down just looking out at the floor.

"Jazzy common let's go dance."

"Whatever you say Alice, anything to see you shake it in that dress."

"Yea common Rose, I gotta see you move in that dress."

"Ok let's go."

Once me and Edward were alone, he sat next to me in the booth.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"_holy shit, im going to kill Alice. Its taking all the self control I have not to take Bella right here on this table. Control yourself Cullen."_

"um, no im fine."

With hearing Edwards thoughts, my confidence was boosted so I did the one thing he thought I would never do.

"Edward do you wanna dance with me?"

"Hell yea I do."

"Haha ok let's go."

I led him out to wear our family was dancing. Luckily they were by a wall so I pushed Edward up against it and reached my arms up around his neck and started to move my hips.

He reached out and put his hands on my hips and started to move with me. Before I knew it, I was turned around, my ass pushed up against him and we were grinding it out.

"Woah, look at them. I didn't think Prudeward had it in him, let alone Bella." Emmett said.

"Shove it Em." I yelled at him.

Edward pushed us around so now I was against the wall and he was grinding into my pelvic region. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me at that moment.

His lips were against mine the second my moan finished. It was a passionate kiss from the beginning. He licked my bottom lip and I quickly granted him entrance.

His hands were going down my sides and back up again. He did this circuit about 3 times before he stopped at my hips then slid his hands under my dress to wear my panties were lying on my hips.

"Edward, what are you…"

He started kissing me again and I decided to not question.

One of his hands slid into my panties and into my pussy. He started to massage my clit and bent his head down to my boobs. I looked over his head at my family that was now staring at us with dumbstruck looks.

Keeping eye contact with them, I let out another moan feeling extremely confident. Emmett dropped his jaw and looked like he wanted to join.

I turned my attention back to Edward and brought his lips back to mine.

He slipped 2 fingers into me and started to pump in and out quickly. I felt myself near that edge.

"Oh, god, Edward…"

He inserted another finger and I lost it.

"EDWARD!!!!" I screamed.

"Yes, love, did you need something?" He said as he looked me in the eye with a smirk. He brought his finger up to my lips, smeared my juices on my lips and then kissed me.

"You taste like heaven."

"Oh do i?" I retorted.

He chuckled and I told him that I needed to sit down so he took me back to the table.

After I regained the control of my legs, I led him back to the dance floor where we danced the night away.

"Your going to pay for your little stunt when we get back home. Emmett has informed me that we still need to play our daily round of Truth or Dare and you mister Cullen, are in big trouble."

"Bring it on Bella."

A few hours later, we left for the house ready to start the night of revenge.

**A/N: Ok so there is a clubbing scene. All of the clothes I mentioned in this chapter are going to be on my profile so if you wanted to look at them. **

**Now my question for all you lovely readers: Which villain should I bring into the story? James, Victoria, Laurent, or the Volturi? Lemme know so maybe this story can develop somewhat of a plot. And no for those of you asking, I prolly won't bring in Jacob and Edward will not be leaving and I am still working on the details of Bella being a Halfling and the extent of her powers. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7: A Night of Revenge

Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the "teenagers" of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other's abilities? And what in the world is the Halfling they call Bella? All vampire, cannon pairings. Rated M for language and future lemons.

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. If by some miracle I do end up owning them, well I wont be writing anymore because I will be too busy with the Cullen men, Edward in particular.**

"So for tonight's truth or dare I elect that Alice goes first." I said

"Ok, Bella truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to not sleep till tomorrow night."

"Ugh! I get cranky when I don't sleep. You know that Alice."

"I know which is why I'm doing this."

"Fine, whatever. Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you too, give Edward a lap dance to 'Can't Touch This'."

"Are you serious!?" Em and Edward asked.

"Yes I'm totally serious."

"UGH! This is so wrong." Emmett said as he stood up. "Come on Emoward over to the chair. Bella turn on the music."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Edward asked.

"No." I replied.

I started the music and Emmett started to grind on Edwards lap.

"_This is so wrong. He is my brother. I don't even know how to give a lap dance. Bella is so going to pay for this." _Emmett thought.

"_Oh Bella, dear, you are so going to pay for this tonight. I might even withhold sex from you."_ Edward thought towards me.

"_Who said I was going to have sex with you? This is only part of your revenge for your little club stunt tonight. Revenge is sweet."_

"_That it is love of my life. How long do I have to sit here while Emmett flattens me?"_

I chuckled. "Ok Emmett you can stop now."

"Thank god!" He got up and sat next to Rose and kissed her.

"Trying to prove your manhood there Emmett?" I asked.

"You are so going to pay for that. But not yet."

"Ooh I'm so scared Emmett."

"You should be. Ok my turn, Rosie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?"

"Um, probably when Emmett and I were having sex and an old lady walked in to the bathroom and got a good view of Emmett's ass."

"HAHA! I remember that!"

Rose let out a chuckle. "Alice truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go upstairs, grab your Channel boots and burn them."

"What?! That's like a sin Rose. I can't do that!"

"So are you willing to do the double dare? Remember if you chose to accept it you have to do it."

"Yes, double dare."

"I double dare you too burn your Ed Hardy purses. All 3 of them."

"AH! What are you trying to do? Kill me!?"

"Ali, baby, you can always go buy more." Jasper said.

"I know. It's just not right to have to kill innocent purses like that. But fine!"

She ran upstairs and brought back her 3 Ed Hardy purses and stormed off into the backyard. We all followed to see what would happen.

She asked Jasper for his lighter and he gave it to her. She lit her purses on fire and fell to the ground sobbing.

"Ali, it will be ok. I will take you out tomorrow and buy you them back and more if that's what makes you happy." Jasper said while rubbing her back and watching the flames.

"Geez, Rose. I'm cruel but even I wouldn't have done that to her." I said.

"Yea well that's what she gets for making me burn my favorite pair of Jimmy Cho's."

"When did she do that?"

"The other day after you went to sleep. We continued to play and that's what she dared me to do. Granted I went out and bought me another pair but it still wasn't right to burn the original pair."

"Looks like tonight is a night full of revenge. Should be interesting."

"Yes it should. Come on Alice, we need to continue the game."

We walked back into the house and sat back down around the kitchen table. Alice was still sobbing but from the feelings that were rolling off of her were somewhere between anger and depression. This was not going to be good.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?"

"What's the strangest dream you have ever had?"

It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be but then again I wasn't the one who told her to burn her purses.

"Probably the dream I had right after my change and I have it once a year. It's the one where the guy who changed me comes back and takes me to a beach and tells me he loves me and wants to marry me but after he says that, his head turns into a snake head and he bursts into flames."

"Wow, Bella, you have some vivid dreams." Emmett said.

"Yes I do. Doesn't help that I also talk in my sleep so most of the people around me know what I'm dreaming."

"Have you had that dream yet this year?" Alice asked. Knowing that usually after I had that dream the guy who changed me and his coven of vampires usually show up and try to take me away.

"Not yet, and I'm really hoping that this year I don't."

"Me too." Rose said. She never liked the guy but let's face it who did. The guy was a creep and always caused more trouble than was necessary. Last time he was here one of his coven members tried to hit on Rose but she all but castrated him and told him to never come back. I tried to do that same to the guy who changed me but he won't listen. He never does. "Ok Bella, your turn."

"Ok, Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said with a smug smile.

"I dare you to take off all your clothes and run around the house screaming 'I am woman. Hear me roar."

"Ok, but realize that means that all these lovely people who I call my family and your family will see all of me."

"Just do it Edward."

He quickly stripped all of his clothing and started out the door. All of us ran to the back windows for when he came around the back. When he finally did, I was not paying attention to what he was screaming or to the fact that he was running. I was focusing on the fact that the man I'm in a relationship with is naked and within running distance from me.

Completely forgetting that Edward could hear my thoughts, Edward suddenly stopped and stared at me with his eyes full of lust. Losing all control of my body I ran outside and tried to attack him but he was gone right as I lunged at him.

I heard laughing coming from all directions and blushed some serious shade of red.

"Damn you all to the pits of hell and don't call me to rescue you." I yelled as I ran into the forest.

"_Come back to the house Bella. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Please come back."_

"_No. I'm going back to my house and I won't be back for a while and don't you dare tell my sisters where I went and don't follow me."_

I ran as fast as I could back to my house and when I got there, ran up to my room and slammed the door. I actually think I broke it but I was so mad I didn't look.

I changed into my pajamas and laid down in my bed. Revenge is not as sweet as I thought I would be.

"_She looks just as good as I remembered. And she is still only half vampire. The coven will be glad to here that. Maybe this time she will come with me. Wishful thinking."_

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

**A/N: Uh-Oh! Semi-cliffy there. Any guesses as to who changed her? Sorry it took so long for me to update but I started another story. "High School Never Ends". You should go read it; it's an all human story. I don't want to be an author who begs for reviews but they really do make me happy. **


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: The maker and his merry men

Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the "teenagers" of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other's abilities? And what in the world is the Halfling they call Bella? All vampire, cannon pairings. Rated M for language and future lemons.

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. If by some miracle I do end up owning them, well I won't be writing anymore because I will be too busy with the Cullen men, Edward in particular.**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

"I've come to see if you are ready to come with me and my coven. We could do great things for each other, my Bella."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I will never go with you and your coven and I am not 'your Bella'? Just go now and I won't hurt you again. Go and never come back."

"Oh but Bella, love, what makes you think you have a choice this year?"

Laurent slowly took a step towards me as if he was going to grab me and run but I could see in his mind what he was going to do so I quickly kicked him into the wall.

"I said go before I hurt you." I hissed at him.

"Again you don't have a choice this time bitch." Victoria growled from behind Laurent.

Laurent always walked around with the same group of people, Victoria, James, and Jane. Laurent is who changed me and he came to "visit" every year to see if I would join him and his coven. He said he loved me and that I owed him for changing me.

"Laurent really, take your slut bag and her pimp, along with your evil witch and leave before I kill all of you."

"Oh Bella, you cant take on 4 mature vampires by yourself. You can barley take on one without hurting yourself."

"That was a year ago; I know what I'm doing now."

Victoria lunged at me but I used my telekinesis power I acquired to slam her into the wall. James was instantly at her side to see if she was ok. Jane was pretty much powerless against my shield so I went after her first.

I used my telekinesis to lift her off the ground, rip her to shreds and throw her pieces out the window.

"Impressive, when did you get that power?" Laurent asked.

"About 1 year and half ago after visiting some vampires in Italy. Maybe you've heard of them. The Volturi?"

"Wow you visited the collectors of all that is special and managed to leave?"

"I have my ways. So are you going to leave now or do I have to kill you too?"

James had jumped back up and was growling from behind Laurent.

"Oh James, did you grow some balls since the last time I saw you? Or is Victoria still running the show for you?"

James lunged at me but I willed him to run in the opposite direction. He tried to come back but I did it again only this time I made him jump out the window and light Jane on fire. Oh the joy of my powers.

"Really Laurent, leave."

"_Bella, we are coming to help you. I didn't see that they were here until after you ripped Jane to shreds. I am so sorry" _Alice thought at me.

"Laurent leave now before my family gets here and helps me finish you off."

"Oh I am not afraid of your estrogen filled family. A bunch of female vampires cant take me down."

"I'm sure we can." Jasper said from the door.

"Guys stay there let me try to handle this." I said back at them.

"_Bella please don't do anything stupid like last time. You were immobile for a month and I really don't want to have to bathe you again." _Rose thought.

I didn't even wait for Laurent to say anything before he was being lifted off the ground along with Victoria.

"If I put you back down and decide to spare your life, you will leave and never come back. If I ever see you again, I will kill you and it will not be fast, I will make it last so long you will be wishing you were never born. Got it?"

"I'm not afraid of her." Victoria hissed.

I ripped her to shreds and threw her into the fire with Jane.

"You bitch, you killed my mate. Oh your dead meat now!" James growled from the window.

"Damn, forgot about him." I mumbled. I let James attack me but I was screaming in my head at Edward to just hang back and let me take care of this. Laurent just stood there as I dismembered his best friend and burned him with the other two.

"Ok Laurent, last chance, live and leave, or stay and die." I hissed. I was seeing red now, something I usually did when I had to use too many of my powers at once.

"But Isabella, I love you. You wouldn't want to kill the man who made you do you?"

"Laurent, I don't love you, I've never loved you, and I will never love you. Yes you made me but you're the reason I had to be changed. _You_ grabbed me from the sidewalk and pulled me into the alley way. _You_ raped me and beat me to near death. Then you felt sorry for me and changed me because you said it was a waste to let something so beautiful die. If it wasn't for you, I would still be full human now." I was crying by then and he was floating above the ground. "Laurent, I gave you your chance, now you are going to have to die."

**3 days later:**

After I killed Laurent I fainted from the exertion of all my powers I used.

"How much longer Alice?" I heard the voice of an angel ask.

"3…2…1" She replied as I opened my eyes.

"Is he really gone? He isn't coming back is he?"

"No Bella, you killed all of them and by yourself. If I wasn't scared of you before I am now. Remind me to never get on your bad side." Emmett said from the corner of the room.

"I'm so proud of you Bella; you finally gave that ass what he deserved." Rose said from beside Emmett.

"Wow, the wonderful all knowing Rose is proud of weak little Bella." I whispered. I still didn't have enough energy to talk at full volume. They all laughed at that statement and we spent the rest of the day talking about how each of us were turned into vampires and singing songs from our time periods.

"Bella, Bye Bye Bye, really?" Edward asked.

"Yes, and if I had energy I would be doing the dance that went along with it." I laughed.

I was really hoping that with Laurent and his merry men gone that there would be no more drama in my life, if only life worked out that way.

**A/N: Ok so there you have who made Bella and why she was changed. I know it was short but I didn't want to draw out drama, I really want this story to be carefree with as little drama as necessary. Congratz to the people who guessed it was Laurent. With their spring break being over, what kind of trouble can this band of vampires cause at school? Please Review! They make me happy!**


	9. I AM SO SORRY

Ok so I hate when Author's make these notes as chapters but I feel this is necessary and I am beating myself up doing this. I am so so so so so sorry that I am taking so long to update with a new chapter, I kind of hit a major writer's block and lost all momentum to write both of my stories. I am working on a couple of chapters for each, matter of fact I am going to the library to sit and write nothing but Fan Fiction for both "High School Never Ends" and "The Lion and the Lioness". I am going to try and post multiple chapters for each within the next few days but I cannot make any promises. Again I am terribly sorry and feel free to message me with all your hate, I understand. Thank you. SNJ7074


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Let's just have some fun

Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the "teenagers" of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other's abilities? And what in the world is the Halfling they call Bella? All vampire, cannon pairings. Rated M for language and future lemons.

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. If by some miracle I do end up owning them, well I won't be writing anymore because I will be too busy with the Cullen men, Edward in particular.**

"I want to have some fun now." I said as we all settled down in the living room.

"Bells, spring break is over now. We have to go back to acting like humans. We don't have time to have your kind of fun." Rose said. She wasn't being mean to me because she was still so proud that I actually stood up to Laurent and his "merry band of jerks" as I so lovingly called them.

"And what kind of fun is classified as 'my kind of fun' Rose?"

"The kind that involves going out of country and finding new forests you can attack with ATV's and paintball guns." Alice replied.

"Good times, good times. Remember that one time in Australia, you guys couldn't find me for days. And remember the Kangaroo I attacked with paintballs then ate it! So much fun!!"

"You like to paintball Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yea of course, who doesn't?"

"I don't." Alice and Rose replied in unison.

"That's because you girlie girls are afraid of messing up clothes you will never wear again. If you girls would just let go every once in awhile and truly have fun without worrying about what you look like, well even Rose might crack a smile and be decent for a day or two." I said as I cuddled closer to Edward.

"You know what Isabella Marie, I'm going to take you up on that offer. Just tell me when and where." Rose said.

"Our house, 1 hour, be there." Emmett replied. "Girls against boys capture the flag paintball style."

"With ATV's?" I asked.

"In all fairness, the only one who is going to need an ATV is you Bella because you can't run as fast as all of us." Jasper said from the corner.

"Good point, ok so everyone but me will be running. And boys against girls sounds amazing. No using powers against each other though, Edward."

"What I'm not the one who can pick things up with my mind and throw them in the other direction, Bella. I think it's you who needs the warning on not using a power, or powers in your case."

I decided to tap into Jasper's empathy power and have a huge wave of lust flow through Edward.

"You're not playing fair Bella." Edward said as he gripped the side of the couch from trying to attack me and take me in front of everyone.

"You know Edward, I could help you with that problem you seem to be having right-"

I couldn't finish that thought I as I was thrown over Edward's shoulder and he was running towards my room.

"Not fair, but, I'm not complaining to much."

"KEEP IT DOWN TO A DULL ROAR YOU 2. WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR ALL THE GRITTY DETAILS OF WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE." Emmett yelled up at us.

"OH GOD EDWARD! THAT FEELS AMAZING. DON'T EVER STOP!" I yelled back down at him as they all groaned and left the house.

"Works every time." I said to Edward. "Now where were we?"

He laid me down on the bed and started to kiss me with so much passion that I couldn't comprehend what was going on. He kissed down my neck when I pulled away to breathe.

Both of our shirts were thrown on the floor and I had managed to flip him over so I was on top and was kissing down his chest. I lightly licked his left nipple as was gifted with a low moan from Edward so I did the same to his right only this time I lightly nipped it.

"Oh God, Bella, that feels amazing." He said breathlessly. His eyes were completely black from the passion and lust.

I kissed my way down his chest to the waistband of his jeans and kissed all the way across it.

I unbuttoned them and slid them down his legs.

"Going commando today Edward? Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore sexy."

I took his throbbing shaft in my mouth and bobbed my head up and down until I felt that twitch right before he climaxed so I stopped.

"Ughn- Bella, don't stop. Please, I beg you." He moaned out.

"Patience Edward, good things come to those who wait."

I climbed back up his body, and when I reached his lips, he flipped us again.

He kissed his way down my body paying attention to both my breasts. He swirled his tongue around the left nipple as he palmed the right. Then he switched. I kept rubbing my hips up against him looking for release that I wasn't going to find that way. He continued his kissing path lower and lower till he reached the waistband of my pants.

He unbuttoned them and slowly lowered them down my legs then kissed his way back up to my core.

"Please Edward."

"Please what, love? What do you need?"

"You!"

"Good things come to those who wait, remember?"

That conniving horny vampire I loved was using my words against me and it made me hotter then I was before.

"You smell simply amazing Bella." He said as his nose skimmed the fabric at my core.

Not wanting to wait the few seconds it takes to take them off, Edward ripped my panties from me leaving scraps on the floor.

"Oh, a reason to take you to a Victoria's Secret." He said smugly.

He dipped his head to my core and sucked my clit up into his mouth.

"OH! MY! GOD!" I screamed at the sensation as he slipped 2 fingers into me. I was close and he knew it.

"Edward, please, I need you, now!"

"As you wish my love."

He kissed his way back up to my lips then flipped us again. I grabbed his cock and positioned it at my entrance and then slow even for me, lowered myself onto god's greatest gift to earth.

"Oh my god Bella, you are so amazing."

"Ughn—" I was far beyond coherent thought let alone talk.

His arms went to my hips but I grabbed his hands before he got there and interlocked our fingers as I continued to move on him. I used his arms as leverage and torture for him at the same time. He couldn't touch anywhere on my body.

I felt the tightening in my stomach and started moving faster trying to reach that release I needed.

"Uh- I'm so close Bella- so close."

"Me too, Edward."

"_I wonder what would happen if I flipped her over and took her from behind."_

"_Do it Edward."_

At that moment he flipped us over to where he was entering me from behind and I lost it.

"OH GOD EDWARD! I LOVE YOU!"

He followed quickly after with a few more thrusts and a grunt into me spilling into me as I shook with aftershocks.

"_Oh-my-Edward-wow-huh?"_

My phone started ringing but I couldn't move or talk so Edward answered for me.

"Yea, Alice she is a little, unable to answer right now, how can I help you?"

"You guys are 30 minutes late to our game and we are getting bored so stop fucking and get over here now. Esme and Carlisle are back and agreed to play with us."

"Will do Alice."

"Eddie boy, how was the sex this time?" I heard Emmett asked as I assumed he grabbed the phone.

Edward didn't answer, he just hung up.

"Come on love, we need to go meet up with everyone for the game."

"I don't want to go. I want to stay with here with you all night long."

"Trust me Bella, I do too but if we don't go, our families will come looking for us and never let us live it down."

"Well I can always put them in immense pain using my mind and we could continue without interruption."

"Another power stolen from the Volturi?"

"Yep, Jane."

"She's a scary one. But really, do you want to hurt your family like that for an hour two of pleasure?"

"I guess not, let's go."

I dressed in my all black paintball gear and grabbed my black helmet and red goggles and gun as we left the house.

"We're driving there by the way." I said.

"I could run faster than your truck, why don't you hop on my back and we can be on our way."

"Who said anything about driving my truck?"

"What else did you have in mind?"

I led him around to the back garage and reviled 2 glossy red Ducati Superbike 1098 R's. Edward let out a low whistle as he approached the bikes.

"These are yours?"

"Do you really see anybody else in my family riding around on these?"

"True. Let's go."

We hopped on the bikes and sped off.

We got to the Cullen's place in less than 5 minutes topping speeds of 180 mph.

The families were waiting out front for us when we pulled up. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle's jaws dropped when they looked at the bikes we rode up on.

"Woah, Bella, those are yours?"

"Yes they are hers. She will let you drive them after the game. Yes they are gorgeous. Edward go upstairs and get changed for the game." Alice answered for everyone.

"Will you really let us drive them after the game?" Jasper asked like a kid in a candy store.

"Yea, just be careful, I love these bikes."

"Of course, maybe if Carlisle will let us we can buy bikes of our own." Emmett answered.

"Oh that's great Em, a biker gang of Vampires in Forks." I said sarcastically.

"Good point. Would you let us borrow them when we wanted." Jasper asked.

"Let's talk about that when I see how you do after your first ride on them ok?" I replied.

"OK!" They said in unison.

When Edward made his way back to the group I told them that I didn't want to use the ATV if no one else was going to because it would give my location away. They agreed and we all went out to the forest to hide our flags.

"I say we hide our flag high up in a tree that way they can't see it easily."

"Good idea Alice, Bella is the quickest climber so she needs to be the one to hide it."

"Will do Rose. Flag please."

"Be careful Bella, we don't want any injuries."

"You worry too much Esme." I said as I climbed the tree all the way to the top and tied the flag around a small branch.

"OK GIRLS, OUR FLAG IS HIDDEN, ON 3 GO. 1…2…3!"

We all ran in our different directions with one goal in mind, shoot any male we see.

I was the quietest out of our family. I could hide in the smallest of places and no one would know where I was at without smelling for me. So that is exactly what I did.

I could tell from where Emmett's voice boomed from when he told us to go that the boys were east of the tree our flag was in. There was a small gathering of rocks in the direct path the guys would have to take to get to our tree so I hide in the little alcove beneath the rocks.

I could smell that Emmett was getting close but I didn't want to move until I was sure he was within shooting range.

"Dammit Alice, how did you know I was there?" I heard Jasper yell.

"I'm drawn to you remember, now run along I got more guys to shoot."

Jasper ran to wait in the middle of the field so he couldn't help anyone.

Emmett's scent left so I gathered that he must have went the other way. No one came in my direction again for awhile but I was not moving.

"AH! Emmett! NO!" Rose screamed and I knew she was out.

Just then I was hit with the sweetest smell that screamed Edward. He was about to walk right in front of me and I thought it was fitting that only couples had been shooting at each other.

"I smell you Bella, where are you?"

He walked around for another minute when I jumped up and shot him square in the back.

"Aw man, I knew you were around here. How do you get yourself in those small places?"

I didn't answer because I knew that Emmett was close again. Edward nodded and left to go sit with the others.

By this time it was only me left for the girls and Carlisle and Emmett for the boys. I knew that if I shot both of them, then I didn't have to retrieve their flag so I stayed where I was and waited for them to come to me.

"Squirt, where are you squirt, we know your around here some where."

Wait. We? As in both of them? As in if I shoot one the other will get me and I will lose. Oh this was so not fair.

I sniffed the air and sensed that they were about 300 feet away from me to the west and their flag was about ¼ of a mile to the east of me. I could run and try to get their flag and use trees to not get caught. I also sensed that they players who were out were close and could see everything.

I crawled over to a tree in the direction I was about to run and climbed up. The boys had their backs to me and I made virtually no noise. I quickly climbed up the tree and started jumping from branch to branch towards the boys' flag.

The silly boys tried to hide the flag in the ground. As I got close to the flag, I looked over to my left and saw Carlisle was smirking at me. Great, I lost, but at least I didn't go out without a bang.

I got to where their flag was and he shot me as I heard Emmett yell from a distance saying he got our flag.

"Good game Bella, you really are talented. When you become a full vampire, I'm sure you would make a great tracker."

"Thanks Carlisle, but I don't think I will ever become a full vampire and I'm not sure why."

"Well I have a few theories and if you would like we can discuss those on a later date but for now, lets just have fun with the family."

"Sounds good to me."

He was singing some song from the 50's in his head and I knew he was blocking me, whatever it was must have been big news.

We all met up in the Cullen's living room after the game.

"Kids, Esme and I have something we need to tell you and I am sure that you will all appreciate this bit of news."

"Carlisle and I have decided to get married and move in together."

Alice shrieked and I had to cover my ears.

"Now girls, I am going to be moving in here and you guys can come too or you can stay at the other house. It is completely up to you."

"I'm coming here." Alice said as she smirked up at Jasper.

"Me too." Rose said.

"Bella, what would you like to do."

Great what a way to put me on the spot.

**A/N: Ok so I know you guys hate me for taking forever to get this chapter up. I was having major writer's block and didn't know where I wanted this story to go. I still don't but at least I gave yall something to read while I figure that out. And just because I am truly sorry I even added a lemon. I am going to sit down and map this entire story out then maybe I can get chapters out quicker. I do like this story more than my other so I won't focus so much on that one and try to complete this one. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see in this story please please please let me know. I need all the help I can get. **


	11. Chapter 10

Ch 10: Embarrassment is my middle name

Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the "teenagers" of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other's abilities? And what in the world is the Halfling they call Bella? All vampire, cannon pairings. Rated M for language and future lemons.

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. If by some miracle I do end up owning them, well I won't be writing anymore because I will be too busy with the Cullen men, Edward in particular.**

Great being put on the spot never agreed with me. I knew what I wanted but when you had 7 pairs of eyes staring at you waiting for a decision, a person tends to lock up.

"I want to move in here too." I said in almost a whisper.

"Bella, we don't want to force you to move in here because all of us are. You can stay at the old house if that's what you want." Esme said.

"No, no Esme, it not that I don't want to move in here with all of you, I just got self conscious because all of you were staring at me and you know how I hate that. I lock up."

"Oh right, sorry. Well let's get over to the other house and pack up. I'm not going to sell the house just in case any of you girls want to move back so don't bother with furniture unless you absolutely want too." And off we went to pack up our old house and move in with our men.

We were at the house packing for hours. I couldn't wrap my head around how many clothes Rose and Alice had. It only took about 1 hour to pack Esme and me because we didn't have very many clothes and the extent of our packing was books and CD's.

When we were finally done packing all of our rooms we loaded up all the cars for one of many trips to and from our new home.

After 3 trips of a fully loaded truck bed-and inside the truck too- we all settle down for some family time and watched movies.

"Ok, Bella, it's your turn to pick the movie out tonight." Esme said.

"Ok-um, I pick-hmm-"

"Oh pick already Bella." Rose yelled at me.

"Good to see your getting your impatient side back Rose, I kind of missed it."

"Yea, yea, yea, pick already."

"Ok fine! I pick Dazed and Confused."

"You would, wanna be stoner." Rose said.

"Wanna be my ass, hello I was a teenage _human_ 3 years ago. Times are different from when you guys were human. I smoked pot numerous times."

"Woah, Bella, I never took you as a druggie." Emmett said.

"I wouldn't call myself a druggie, all I did was pot and that was only at parties. Well except the one time that someone spiked my drink and I ended up in the hospital…when I was 17…the same hospital where I remember being before waking up in the alley." I said almost to myself, it was almost like an epiphany but I wasn't sure.

"Bella, what are you getting at?" Esme asked.

"I think what Bella is getting at is that there was a vampire at that party and he drugged her drink so she would overdose and he could take her without being suspected of anything." Carlisle said.

"Could that be why I am only a half-vampire?"

"No I think the reason you are only a half vampire is because he didn't get enough venom into your system. If you wanted to become a full vampire, I would have to inject a huge dose of venom directly into your heart and you would finish the transformation."

"Oh. But wait if he was a vampire and only wanted me to go away with him because I was his singer or whatever, why didn't he just use his strength? It's not like I was a force to be messed with as a human. He could have taken me. "

"That I don't know, but from what you have told me about Laurent, he was a very sick and twisted vampire and we will probably never know the answer to that question. So here is my question to you. Do you want me to make you into a full vampire Bella?"

"Um, I don't know. As crazy as it sounds, I kind of like being the odd ball in the family. At least for now."

"That's fins Bella, but if you ever change your mind let me know and I would be more than happy to help you ok?"

"Thanks Carlisle."

We spent the night watching stupid movies including Dazed and Confused-to which I knew all the words and no one could get me to shut up- Breakfast Club, and the X-Men trilogy.

"Alright people, I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I paused for a second still not sure if I was rooming with Edward or not since we didn't talk about it. "Uh- which room is mine?"

"You'll be sharing a room with me silly. What did you think we were going to stick you in the basement to sleep?"

"No, I just wasn't sure seeing as we hadn't talked about sharing a room but ok. I'm off to bed now. Night everyone."

After a chorus of goodnights followed me up the stairs, I made my way into Edward's room to find out that all my stuff had already been unpacked and put away.

"I thought that while you were helping the girls unpack I would unpack for you so you could get more comfortable." A velvet voice said from behind me.

"Thank you Edward. You really are a lifesaver."

I went to the bathroom and did my nightly routine before making my way back to the bed. I half expected Edward to have gone back down with the family for the night seeing as I was the only one who needed to sleep.

I walked back into the bedroom to find a shirtless Edward wearing flannel pajama pants sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me.

"Do you want the side by the wall or the side by the door?" He asked.

"Um- wall. I like to sleep with my back against it when im having a bad night."

"Ok, well hop in bed and lets go to sleep."

"Edward, you don't sleep."

"Silly, I know that, but you don't expect me to leave you alone here to sleep do you?"

"_Actually that was exactly what I was thinking. Stupid Bella, you knew that wasn't true."_

I sometimes forgot that he could hear my thoughts, it was taking some getting used too.

"Bella, I would never leave you alone, for anything."

"I know that now. So let's go too bed. I'm pooped."

I knew we had to go back to school tomorrow and I was severely dreading that. I hated school.

"Bella, love, it's time to wake up. We have to get to school."

"Your never going to wake her up that way."

"Well then how do you suggest I wake her up Alice?"

Just then a little pixie I was learning to hate jumped up on the bed and started screaming at the top of her lungs "BELLA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED OR YOU ARE GROUNDED FROM SEX FOR A WEEK."

"Alice, don't punish Edward for me not getting out of bed. If you're going to ground me from something ground me from school."

"BELLA, GET OUT OF BED NOW OR ROSE AND I ARE GOING TO PLAY BELLA BARBIE WITH YOU FOR 3 HOURS AFTER SCHOOL."

"Alice, there is no need to scream I am waking up."

"Uh-huh that's why you are whispering and rolling back over away from us."

"Us, wait who's us?"

Then I opened my eyes and looked over by the door seeing everyone who lived in the house minus 2 parents.

I only slept in a bra and tiny shorts because I was hot last night so Emmett and Jasper were getting a great view of my body.

"Woah Bella, I know you have like vampire genes in you but DAMN GIRL YOU BANGIN."

"Thank you for that Emmett, now everyone please leave so I can get up and get dressed."

Everyone, including Edward made a move to leave.

"_Everyone but you Mr. Cullen."_

He turned on his heels and made his way back to the bed and kissed me with so much passion I thought I might pass out.

"Hey you two, we don't have time for that this morning. You should have thought about that when you were refusing to get out of bed Bella. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Damn psychic sister. Pop tarts are fine. With apple juice. Lots of apple juice."

"Ok love, let's get ready for our first day back at school. Just remember, it's almost over. Summer will be here before you know it."

"Mmm…summer. I love summer."

"Don't we all" Edward said as he pulled me from the bed.

I took my shower and did all that yummy goodness I do every morning and made my way to the closet. Just to toy with Edward, I only wore a towel while I decided what to wear for the day.

"You really are going to be the death of me Miss Swan."

"Mister Cullen, I do not see why, I am merely trying to fins clothes to wear today."

At that moment Alice stormed in and picked out a lime green underwear set, a grey v-neck t-shirt, and light blue jeans with holes in them.

"Hair in a ponytail, wear your converse. I'm not happy that I'm allowing you too wear that but if I didn't, you and Edward weren't going to be leaving the closet today."

"THAT'S BECAUSE EDDIE BOY LEFT THE CLOSET YEARS AGO!!"

"Your not funny Emmett, and Alice thanks and no thanks at the same time and you know for what." I replied.

Edward and I took my truck while everyone else piled into Emmett's jeep. Back to school, what fun!

Edward and I only had Biology together which meant that I had to wait the entire first half of the day to see him.

My morning classes dragged on and on and felt like they were never going to end. Newton kept hitting on me, Jessica hated me, and yep things never change.

Lunch time came around and I was ready to go home.

"Tough morning Slutella?"

"Hello to you too Rose, and no not a tough morning, just a boring one."

"Well, you out of everyone needs to be here. You didn't graduate the first time around so here is your chance."

"Thank you for that insight Rose, I'm going to sleep now, wake me up when lunch is over."

It was just Rose and I at the table so I put my head down and tried to go to sleep before Alice got there.

"BELLA, YOU CANT SLEEP IN THE LUNCH ROOM. You need to eat, so here is your lunch."

She handed me a tray with some slimy looking green things and white chunky stuff on it.

"What the hell is this? This is not food. I'm not eating that."

"It's spinach and tofu, it's good for you. You cant eat burgers and pop tarts and expect to remain healthy."

"Half-vampire remember, I don't gain weight."

"No you don't gain weight but you do get sick and I don't want to have a repeat of Christmas 2 years ago. She blew chunks all over the living room."

"Thank you for that visual Alice but I'm still not eating that. I'm not even hungry. Just let me sleep. Please."

I begged her putting on my best puppy dog face in hopes of getting to go to sleep.

"I taught you that face so it doesn't work on me."

"No but it works on Edward. Edward, please convince the crazy pixie to let me sleep." I turned to Edward and gave him the face with an extra batting of the eyelashes.

"Uh- Alice, please let Bella sleep. She looks like she needs it."

"Edward, don't give into her that quickly. Relax Bella, you will be watching a movie in Biology and can sleep then and the fire alarm will be pulled so gym will be canceled and you can go home and sleep then if you are still tired. But now, you need to eat."

Emmett walked up and handed me a coke and doritios.

"Thought you might want real food instead of that." He pointed to the tray with a look of disgust.

"Thank you, your amazing brother bear."

"Thank you little bear."

I ate my food and when the bell rang, Edward had to all but carry me to the Biology room I was so tired.

"Class today, we will be watching a documentary on…"

"_I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up when class is over ok?"_

"_Ok, sleep tight. I know you need it."_

"_I don't understand why I am so tired. I slept like a log last night."_

"_No, you were thrashing around talking about somebody named Tanya trying to get her not to kill you."_

"_Hmm, I don't know a Tanya. Must have been a name I picked up from TV or something. Well night handsome."_

"_Night beautiful."_

I fell asleep and slept through class. Edward woke me up and pulled me outside to the truck as the fire alarm was being pulled.

"Where are your keys?"

I handed him my keys knowing full well that I was in no condition to drive.

I quickly fell asleep again in the car and didn't wake up till it was dark outside. I sat up and looked around, the room was empty.

I got out of bed, went to the closet and put on short shorts and a tank top and made my way downstairs.

"Really Bella, keep walking around in outfits like that and I might have to try and convince Edward to let you have a threesome with Rose and me."

"First of all EW, I do not want to threesome with my sister and second of all…" WHACK! I hit Emmett upside his head and then made my way to the kitchen for food.

I looked in all the cabinets and the refrigerator but nothing sounded good. Then I spotted the bowl of candy I brought with me and found a strawberry blow-pop and made do with that and a can of Sunkist for dinner.

"Bella that is not a dinner that is dessert."

"Sorry Esme, but nothing else sounds good plus I'm not all that hungry."

I sat down next to Edward and leaned into him and I unwrapped the lollipop. Everyone was watching something stupid on TV so I pretended to pay attention as I 'ate' the candy.

"_Oh dear god, the way she is sucking on that lollipop, I wish it was me she was sucking on."_

"_Wish it was you too babe but we are having family time now."_

"_Cant help it, you walk out here in those short shorts and start sucking on that lollipop. I'm tempted to take you right here in front of everyone."_

"_Bella! Edward! Please stop with the lust feelings, I feel like I'm about to explode."_

"Sorry Jasper." I said.

Tonight should be interesting if I have my way.

**A/N: Ok so 2 chapters in 2 days. I know this one wasn't as steamy as the other one but I couldn't stop thinking of where I wanted this story to go next and if I didn't write it down I would lose it. Kind of hinted at what was coming next in the story. Tell me what you think will happen.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I like to hear what you guys think and any ideas yall have. They really do help. I don't want to start putting up review quotas but I will if I have too. **

**Until next time….**


	12. Chapter 11

Ch 10: Just how powerful is Bella?

Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the "teenagers" of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other's abilities? And what in the world is the Halfling they call Bella? All vampire, cannon pairings. Rated M for language and future lemons.

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. If by some miracle I do end up owning them, well I won't be writing anymore because I will be too busy with the Cullen men, Edward in particular.**

The rest of the school week passed in a daze. I slept a lot and continued to eat unhealthy food, for the benefit of pissing Alice off. The sleep issue, well I didn't know what was up with that, it felt like all my energy was being sucked out of me. I would learn in time, I'm sure, what that was all about. Bad luck seemed to be drawn to me for some reason.

Saturday night, everyone was in the living room talking about all sorts of things but I sat there staring at the wall thinking about all the powers I had.

"Carlisle, do you think it might be possible to help me, learn how to control some of the powers I have? I have some that I don't care about and will never use, but others, I'm really curious to see if I can learn to use them."

"Which powers did you have in mind?"

"Well, the power to mentally inflict pain on someone, kind of like Jane of the Volturi does. The ability to remove all senses like her brother Alec and willing someone to do something like one of the nomads I met awhile ago."

"Bells, you can really do all that?"

"Well, I think I can Emmett, I mean I was around them long enough to see the powers and I'm pretty sure I absorbed them along with others."

"What other powers do you think you have?" Jasper asked.

"Well obviously, mind reading, emotion control, seeing the future, and telekinesis; but also the ones I want to learn to control and I can control the elements and I can see and control relationships. I don't care about the emotion control and future seeing because I live with people who already do that, the elements and relationships don't sound fun and I can already control the mind reading and telekinesis."

"Well, Bella, if you really want to learn to control all that, we would all be willing to help. You do realize however that would mean you would be inflicting pain on us and you can't let that stop you."

"Yea, I know, and it will hurt me too but I need to learn to control all of it."

"You just want to be able to inflict pain on me without being blamed for it."

"No Rose, only you would think this was about you. I want to be able to control all the powers I have if anything were to happen. Believe it or not, I would like to be able to protect you if you were attacked."

"Why the sudden interest in protecting people from an attack Bella." Alice asked.

"I've been having weird dreams about being attacked by different vampires and I feel like all my energy is being sucked away from me. I only want to be prepared, I don't really think anything is going to happen but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Well whenever you are ready to begin just let me know."

"Thank you Carlisle, I think I am just going to change into more comfortable clothes then I will be ready."

"Ok, meet us in the backyard when you're done."

I went upstairs and changed into a grey wife beater type shirt and black cheerleader shorts. I put on tennis shoes and pulled my hair back and went out to meet the family for my training.

"Ok, Bella, first we want to see if you can control the powers you know how to control while fighting. You will be sparring with Rose first since she asked."

"Naturally, alright Rose, bring it on."

"_She has no idea what I have planned. Aim low, her legs aren't that strong."_

She ran towards me and I used my telekinesis to pick her up and throw her over my head.

"Hot damn, I'm scared of Bella now." Emmett said.

"You already were brother bear."

"Oh yeah."

Rose tried to run at me many time but her thoughts gave her away and I just picked her up or jumped over her before she could touch me.

"Ok Bella, now we are going to see if you can channel those other powers. Try the taking away someone's senses first. Try and take away Emmett's senses."

I turned my focus to Emmett and thought about making him blind.

"Hey who turned out the lights, and the smell? I don't like this."

"Very good Bella, now try and give his senses back."

"Wait try? As in she might not be able to. HELP!!!"

"Emmett calm down and let Bella concentrate."

I thought about Emmett getting his senses back and when he looked at me I knew he could see again. We continued to control this power to where I could take away everyone's senses at once.

"Alright, I'm pooped. I need to hunt."

"Ok, do you want someone to come with you?"

"Esme, you know I don't like to hunt alone. I'm too clumsy for that."

"Right, well I'm sure your sisters will go with you."

"Damn right we will. Bella hunting is hilarious."

"Thank you Rose. I'm glad I could be the source of your entertainment."

"Oh I have got to see this." Emmett roared.

"Then it's settled all the kids are going hunting and Esme and I will man the house."

"I'm sure you will dad." Emmett said under his breath.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, watch your mouth."

After a chorus of "oohs" we were off to hunt.

I ran the slowest but I was also the best at finding prey. For some reason, I think maybe James was a tracker, I could find prey from miles away and when I focused hard enough on it, nothing could get away from me.

We ran for awhile and then I was pulled to the left by instinct so I went. I kept running till I found a little cliff above me and saw a mountain lion pacing.

My instincts kicked in and I went for the kill. I jumped up on the cliff and tried to snap its neck but was swatted off the cliff before I could. I felt to the ground, about 200 feet below, and felt a snap in my side but all I wanted was the lion so I went again.

After a few other failed attempts I got the lion and drank it dry not realizing how thirsty I really was.

When I was done I climbed back down off the cliff and was met by 5 furious vampires.

"What?"

"You hurt yourself, again, and didn't have the decency to stop."

"Alice, you know once I give myself over to my instincts nothing can stop me. And I'm not hurt that bad, what like a broken rib or something?"

"Try 3 broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder that you will feel in 3...2...1..."

"OW MOTHER FUCK!!!!"

Edward walked over and picked me up, "Come on let's get you back to Carlisle."

We ran back and Edward took me up to Carlisle's study so he could see if I was too badly injured.

"Well Bella, you are going to be in pain for the next 3 hours but should be healed after that."

"Thank you Carlisle. Edward, can you carry me to the bed so I can rest, I feel tired again."

I slept the rest of the night and woke up to the awesome smell of Esme's blueberry muffins. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs to the best breakfast ever.

"Told you she would be down here in a heartbeat when she smelled the muffins."

"UGH! Damn you Alice and you're seeing the future. That's another $10."

"Brother Bear hasn't anyone told you not to bet against Alice. She is never wrong."

"Oh eat your food little bear."

"Gladly."

Esme brought over a plate with eggs, bacon, and my muffin and I ate so fast I barely tasted it. Oops.

"So what's on the agenda today Alice?" I asked.

"It's a sunny day so we can't really go anywhere. Thought we could just hang around the house."

"Sounds perfect."

"_I could think of something better to do with you Bella. Something that doesn't involve the family…or clothes."_

"_Mr. Cullen, you have become one horny vampire lately."_

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT CULLEN. BELLA IS SPENDING TIME WITH THE FAMILY TODAY NOT ALONE WITH YOU."

"Aww come on Alice. I don't stop you from having alone time with Jasper."

"I don't care Bella. Family time today and then Edward can have his way with you tonight."

"Other way around, I will have my way with Edward but fine. Family time now, alone time later."

"Great. Movie time!"

"_Edward, can you grab my blanket on your way down here. I'm cold."_

"_Yea sure no problem."_

"Ok, so first movie on the agenda is _Underworld_, Emmett's favorite, then we will watch _The Alamo _for Jasper _Material Girls _for Rose and I and finally _The Notebook _for Bella."

"Alice you know I hate that movie so why are you forcing me to watch it?"

"UGH! Ok fine, _Transformers _for Bella."

"Thank you!"

We all claimed our couches, with Alice and Jasper on the floor. I wrapped the blanket around me and laid my head on Edward's shoulder. His arm was around my waist making circles on the skin exposed above my shorts.

"_Want to make this movie a little more interesting?"_

"_How so?"_

Edward's hand slipped into my shorts and made its way to the waistband of my panties.

This really was going to be an interesting movie day.

**A/N: Ok so here is another chapter for all you lovely readers. Thank you for all the reviews, a lot of you gave me some ideas. Sorry to inform yall but I don't think Bella will be pregnant, I don't think I have the patience to deal with a baby in the story. **_**Please, please, please, do not hesitate to give me ideas on what you would like to see happen in this story. **_**If you have any ideas on who you want to appear in the story, let me know! **

**Also, I have this thing pretty much planned out so all I have to do is sit down and write it, chapters should be coming out quicker than what they were. I can't give yall a definite schedule because life is hectic but I will try not to leave yall hanging ever again!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!**


	13. Chapter 12

Ch 12: Sista say wha?

Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the "teenagers" of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other's abilities? And what in the world is the Halfling they call Bella? All vampire, cannon pairings. Rated M for language and future lemons.

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. If by some miracle I do end up owning them, well I won't be writing anymore because I will be too busy with the Cullen men, Edward in particular.**

Edward's hand slid into my panties and quickly found my nub of nerves and he started to circle it.

"_Edward, what are you doing? Alice probably saw what you were planning to do and Jasper can feel the lust. We are going to get caught."_

"_So? They always do stuff in front of us so why not do it back to them."_

"_2 wrongs don't make a right, I don't feel comfortable about this especially with Carlisle and Esme sitting less than 8 feet away."_

"_UGH! Good point. Damn!"_

"_Sorry, I love you though and I will make it up to you later."_

"_What did you have in mind?"_

"_I don't know yet. But you will like it."_

We sat with the family, not touching, and finished all the movies.

"I propose a teenage game of Truth or Dare."

"Alice, the last time we played that, I ran home and was attacked by Laurent and his merry band of dorks."

"Well you are already home so you can't run, and you killed the merry band of dorks and their fearless leader so nothing to worry about."

"Ugh! I don't get a say in this do I?"

"Nope!" Alice popped the 'p' and gave me an evil glare.

"Alright well you kids have fun, Esme and I have something's we need to do."

"In between the sheets…"

"EMMETT! Keep it up and I will destroy the TV and won't buy another one."

"Sorry dad."

"Ok, I'll go first since it was my idea. Jasper truth or dare?"

"Umm…Dare?"

"I dare you to rub yourself through your pants in front of everyone."

"WHAT?!"

"Jas, you don't have to jizz your pants just rub yourself for a good 30 seconds."

"Fine…this is so cruel."

For 30 seconds, Jasper laid down on the floor and rubbed himself, he actually got into it for a few seconds then remembered where he was and went back to being shy about it.

"Ok times up. Your turn Jazzy."

"Ok, um, Bella truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Put your hand down the pants of the person on your immediate left and grope them for 30 seconds. They can remain fully clothed but have to loosen clothing to give you access."

"Umm, you want me to grope Rose? My sister?"

"Yep."

"Common little sister, let's see what you've got."

I reluctantly slid my hand down her pants and cupped her sex.

"Going commando I see Rose, will you ever change your ways?"

"Nope, but if you could move your palm a little up and down that would be amazing."

"Eww…"

I stayed still but Rose started to hump my hand.

"Oh, wow, Bella, your hand is so soft, feels really good."

"You're getting way too into this Rose."

"When the opportunity to get off presents itself, take it by the horns."

"Ok times up."

I ripped my hand out of her pants and ran to the kitchen to wash it. Who knew what kind of germs she had, even if she was a vampire.

"Aww, Bella, I didn't even have an orgasm."

"Good, you weren't supposed to."

"Your turn Bells."

"Ok…Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare, always dare."

"Turn on some music and do a strip show for the group. You must remove everything but your underwear."

Without a moment's hesitation he went to the stereo and turned on Flo Rida's "Right Round" and started to take his clothes off.

"Who knew Edward could move his hips like that?" Emmett asked.

"I knew." I answered.

Edward was moving his hips sexually around in circles while removing his pants.

"WHOO!! TAKE IT OFF!" I yelled at him.

When he got his pants off he put his hands behind his head and really started to move his hips. It was the funniest thing ever.

"Wow, Prudeward is no more." Jasper said as Edward sat back down without putting his clothes back on.

The game went on for hours, and for once in a couple of weeks I wasn't feeling tired at all. We played till the sun came up the next morning and it was time for school.

"You sure you want to go to school today, love? You didn't sleep at all last night."

"I feel fine. If I get tired during the day, you'll be the first to know and you can bring me back home and I can sleep. Deal?"

"Ok, if you're sure."

We all piled into the Jeep and sped off towards the school.

The first half of the day passed in a blur, I was in an exceptionally good mood, not tired at all, not scared or worried, just happy.

I walked into the Cafeteria and was greeted by Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory scowling at me.

"Ladies, what can I do for you today?"

"Always willing to help people out. Just like I said, she's a slut Jessica, no wonder Edward Cullen is all over her all the time."

"_I really don't see what Edward sees in her, she is positively ugly. Geez!!"_

"Wow, Lauren, I knew you were insecure but I didn't know it was to the point of insulting other's because they got a guy you've been pining for, for so long."

"You Bitch!"

"Whoa, Lauren watch the mouth. That language is not appropriate for the school."

I turned on my heels and started to walk towards the lunch line.

"He's just going to leave you. You are his meat for now but he will get bored with you and leave you."

I stopped dead and my tracks and slowly turned around to face her again. The cafeteria was silent as I stalked my way back to her.

"And what would possess you to say that Lauren?"

"The fact that your dirt ugly with no experience. Edward needs a girl with experience and good looks."

"And I suppose you think that you fit that definition right?"

"Well of course." _"I've been with lots of guys, including some college guys."_

"So tell me Lauren, how many guys have you been with?"

"Enough."

"Right ok, tell me how many STD's you've had."

"Uh...none. I know how to protect myself."

"Right so that's why you have a cold sore, AKA facial herpes, above your lip and there is a bottle of penicillin in your purse sticking out over the edge, because you know how to protect yourself."

The cafeteria let out small giggles and I was vaguely aware of my family watching this whole exchange behind me.

"FUCK YOU BELLA!"

"Actually Edward is taking care of that for me. Oh wait, that's the whole reason for this exchange though isn't it? You're jealous because I'm getting some and Tyler refuses to sleep with you until your STD free."

Lauren's eyes darkened with fury and she lunged at me. I quickly pinned her to the ground.

"You really don't want to do that Lauren."

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Because I will fuck you up and feel no remorse afterwards."

I stood up off of her and waited to see what she was going to do next.

She stood in front of me and started to circle. Ok if she wants to fight, I'll fight and have a damn good time doing it.

"Common Lauren, show me what you've got. Impress your dear Edward into leaving me for you."

"Oh trust me; it won't take much work to do so."

She ran at me again and I punched her in the nose breaking it. Blood went everywhere and that's when Emmett came behind me and restrained me.

"NO EMMETT LET ME GO! SHE DESERVES THIS! SHE NEEDS TO LEARN A LESSON."

"AND YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO TEACH IT TO HER."

I was pulled out of the room followed by my family. I was furious.

"WHAT THE HELL! I HAD HER WHERE I WANTED HER! SHE NEEDS TO LEARN THAT NOT ALL GUYS WANT HER."

"Bella, love, teacher her that lesson with your fists is not the way to do that. Especially when her blood is flying out of her nose and you still have some bloodlust issues."

"I would have been fine. I didn't even smell the blood. Let me go get her."

"No Bella! If you fight her, you will get suspended. Esme will be furious."

I sunk to the ground refusing to talk to anyone, I was pissed and all I wanted to do was hit someone but I was not going to hit my family.

"Just take me home. I don't want to be here anymore."

We all walked back to the jeep in silence, no one said anything on the way home either.

Once we got home, I jumped out and went to the backyard to vent a little. I started punching a huge boulder that was out there. I wasn't as strong as a vampire but I was stronger than a human and the boulder was dust within about 30 minutes. I felt like I needed to hit more stuff but I just broke down and cried instead.

I knew everyone was watching my little tantrum but I didn't care. When I started to cry uncontrollably, Rose of all people, came over and asked what the real problem was. We may act like we hate each other but she knows when something deeper than what I'm showing is bothering me.

"Bells, what's really wrong? Lauren insults you like every day, what did she say today that made you snap?"

"She said the one thing that I think about every day. That I'm not good enough to keep Edward, that my little fairy tale is just that, a story, nothing real. I've always thought that I wasn't good enough for anyone. She hit the one insult that I truly believe about myself."

"Bella, not only do you deserve Edward but you two were made for each other. He isn't going anywhere. He is so deep in love with you that sometimes Alice and I are jealous of what you have. You can't base a relationship on insecurities like that."

"But look at him. He is gorgeous and I'm so plain it's not even funny."

"OH MY GOD BELLA! You are not plain. You are so pretty. I don't know how many times Alice and I have told you that. Jasper and Emmett have said it too."

I broke down again, how could she say that? I wasn't as pretty as her or Alice.

"Bella, love, please listen to us when we say that you are ungodly beautiful. And believe me when I say that there is no one else in the world for me. You're the one. I love you and you only. I will never leave you unless you tell me too. I'm in for the long haul and I couldn't be happier."

"You say that now Edward until I do something that proves to you how young I am and you're going to get bored with me and then you're going to leave to find someone older and better than me."

"Isabella, there is no one in this world better than you."

"Little bear, like Rose said, you and Edward were made for each other. Lauren is just jealous because she spent 3 years trying to get into Edward's pants and then the first day you get here, Edward was all over you. But hey nice insult with the STD's, I was highly impressed."

I had to laugh at that. Leave it to Emmett to make light of the situation and make me feel better.

"There's my little bear. But now we have to talk about what you did with that boulder. That was my thinking place and you destroyed it."

"Brother Bear, I didn't know you think. Well I guess you learn something new every day!"

"SHE'S BACK!" Emmett picked me up by my arms and swung me around in circles.

"Emmett, going to hurl if you don't stop." He set me down and apologized.

"Feeling better Bella?"

"Yes, Rose. Thank you."

"Don't get used to it. I just like to watch you when you are wreck."

"Couldn't savor the moment could you? You had to go back and be a bitch."

"Yes I did. Couldn't let you think I was getting all mushy and then you would hold it against me and I would never hear the end of it."

"Rose, honestly, I wouldn't hold any of the conversation against you because it helped me so much, but whatever bitch, go back to being you."

The rest of the day was spent watching mindless TV and trying to forget what had happened that day. I was still upset but the fact that I had broken Lauren's nose helped calm me a little.

_I was running through a dark forest and heard people running behind me. My instincts were telling me to just run and not look behind me. I ran and ran and ran until I ran to the edge of a cliff._

_I turned around and was met with 3 pairs of blood red eyes. Aro, Jane, and Felix were all staring at me._

"_What do you want Aro?"_

"_I want you to join my guard. You are very valuable and would be very useful on the guard."_

"_I told you last time I was in Volterra that I didn't want to be a member of your guard. I don't like to feed on humans, I think it's barbaric."_

_During our little conversation I saw Jane and Felix slowly make their way towards me. Jane had her evil smile on and Felix's eyes were filled with lust._

_Then Jane lunged…_

I woke up screaming and sweating.

"Bella! Whets wrong?!"

I ran out of the room down to the living room where the family was.

"Esme, I think I just had one of my dream premonitions. I think Aro, Jane, and Felix are coming to get me."

"Honey, calm down. What do you mean coming to get you?"

"I mean exactly what it sounds like. I had a dream that I was running away from them when they cornered me on a cliff and then Jane lunged at me and I woke up. Aro was talking about how valuable and useful I was. They are coming to take me."

Just then Alice gasped and had a vision.

"She's right. I just saw the decision. They are coming and will be here in 2 weeks."

"They can't just take her."

"Edward, love, they can, and will if we don't do something about it."

"We can go into hiding."

"No, I have a feeling that Demitri will be with them also and he can track down Esme, Alice, or Rose."

"Then we will go off on our own."

"And leave the family here with the guard? I can't do that to them. This is my mess."

"You aren't going to take care of this by yourself. We are all here for you."

"Thanks Alice, I know that but I don't want to get you guys involved. They are coming for me and me alone and if I can keep my family from being killed then by God I'm going to do it."

"You're not going to join the guard to protect us. I can't let you do that Bella, you're my daughter and I can't lose you."

"None of us can your family."

"Thanks Carlisle, Esme, but what else can I do?"

"We fight." Jasper spoke for the first time.

"You can't fight the Volturi. "

"I didn't mean physically, I meant, use their rules against them. They said themselves, they can't just take someone and force them to join the guard, and it has to be by choice. And if that doesn't work then we will fight physically."

"I don't know about this guys. Something feels off. Why would they come now? They could have taken me when I was in Volterra 2 years ago."

Something wasn't sitting right about this whole thing and I wouldn't rest till I found out why.

**A/N: Ok so I feel another writer's block coming on. It was hard to write this chapter but I hope yall liked it. **

**I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE UNLESS I GET 7 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER. ****I hate to do that to you guys but Reviews make me write faster and make me happy. If you have any ideas of how you want this story to go please tell me, maybe it will help with the writer's block and if I use your ideas I'll mention you in an AN. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Misscullenwannabe95 and imma vampire. Yall are awesome thanks for the help!**

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE LIKELY I AM GOING TO BE TO WRITE! **


	14. Chapter 13

Ch 13: Their here…

Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the "teenagers" of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other's abilities? And what in the world is the Halfling they call Bella? All vampire, cannon pairings. Rated M for language and future lemons.

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. If by some miracle I do end up owning them, well I won't be writing anymore because I will be too busy with the Cullen men, Edward in particular.**

The first week after Alice and I had the vision of the guard coming passed with high tensions. Alice got another vision later on that the guard decided to come 1 week early, we were all currently waiting in the living room for them.

It was like a horror movie, the ominous knock on the door, the feeling the girl gets when she realizes that the door isn't locked and her bat is in the garage. I was scared out of my mind but I couldn't show it, I had to be strong, for my family, for Edward.

"Bella, it's always a pleasure."

"Yes, Aro, always a pleasure. What brings you too Forks on this highly cloudy day?"

"I've come to ask you to join the guard. You know we could use you and you are highly valuable."

"Ah, but Aro, I'm happy here with my family. I've found a mate, people who love me, and a lifestyle I can tolerate. You know how I feel about feeding on humans."

"But Bella, we can arrange for you to have animals shipped in, that way you wont have to feed on humans."

"Yes, but you and the rest of the guard would and I don't want to live around that."

"What can I offer to get you to join."

"Aro, there is nothing I want from you. I'm happy here, I want to stay with Edward."

"Well, I cant let you stay, you are coming with us, you no longer have a choice."

The room went silent, this is what all of us were afraid of. It was time to bring in the rules.

"Aro, don't tell me that you are going against your own rules to get me to join the guard."

"Which rules Bella?"

"The one that states that membership in the guard is by volunteer basis and no one will be forced to join or stay."

"Isabella, are you trying to use my rules against me?"

"Oh no Aro, not against you, I'm using the rules in the way they were intended."

"Aro, my good friend, Bella here has a point. Rules are rules, you know that."

Carlisle and Aro went to the dining room to discuss this leaving me in the same room with Jane, my mortal enemy, like a vampire Lauren Mallory.

"Jane, always an unpleasant sight."

"Good to see you found someone who puts up with your shit Bella."

"Such an angel Jane, still single? Or did you finally give into the incestual urges and get it on with your brother?"

"Watch yourself Bella."

"Ooh, such a temper for such a little person.

"_Bella, love, be careful."_

"_Did you forget that I have her power and can use it against her?"_

"_No I didn't, but we don't want a fight to break out. That is the last thing we need is for Aro to see you can control your powers now."_

"_UGH!! Fine, but I was having fun."_

"_I know love, why don't we watch TV and wait for the final decision."_

"Well Jane, while I would love to continue this loving reunion we have going on here, I have better things to do with my time."

Edward and I joined our siblings to watch mindless TV while we waited for the final decision.

"_Felix is looking good today. I cant wait till we get back home, im going to have my way with him."_

"_EDWARD! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! Jane and Felix are doing eachother, oh please let me make fun of her for it PLEASE!!"_

"_Leave her alone, no fighting."_

"Humph…"

I curled into Edward's side and waited…and waited…and waited.

"Ok, we have come to a decision." Carlisle said as he walked back in.

"Bella, will not be forced to join the guard, nor will anyone else in this family, but every few years Aro is allowed to check up on Bella. Sound like a deal?"

"Deal." I said. "Now Aro, while it is a pleasure to see you, I need to take my mate upstairs and have my way with him just like Jane is planning to do to Felix when you get back to the castle. SEEYOULATERARODONTLETTHEDOORHITYOUONTHEWAYOUTJANE!"

I ran up the stairs, Edward following close behind.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT BITCH, THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

"I would like to see you try Jane, see you next time."

The door slammed and I busted out laughing.

"Told you I wouldn't start a fight, I was just having a little bit of fun."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Esme yelled up the stairs.

"Uh-oh, that cant be good." I said as I walked down the stairs with my head hanging down.

"Isabella, what did I tell you about messing with Jane? She could have easily started a fight and killed you."

"Um, mom, you have that backwards, she would have started a fight and I would have killed her."

"Where did this cocky attitude come from? I remember the first time you met Jane you were scared out of your mind, you couldn't form a coherent scentence she scared you so much."

"I've grown up mom, she doesn't scare me anymore because I know how to control my powers and I'm more powerful than her."

"That doesn't mean that Felix wouldn't have jumped in the fight also and he is stronger than you physically. You could have landed yourself in a world of hurt."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. But you know what Jane does to me, she eggs me on and on until I snap."

"You need to learn how to control your anger Bella. I cant have you be a lose cannon ready to blow at any moment. I need you to be safe, you're the baby of the family and we would all be lost without you, even the boys."

"As mush as I hate to admit it Bella, she has a point. Our family would be lost without you." Rose said from the couch.

"Guys, look, I'm sorry. I don't know how to make it up to you. I'll do anything."

"Anything, love?" Edward purred into my ear.

"I'll make it up to you later, right now I need to worry about the family."

"Geez, Edward, could you keep it in your pants for a couple of hours." Jasper said from across the room.

"Jasper, have you seen her? Look at her! You have the same problems with Alice as does Emmett with Rose and Carlisle with Esme. We are sexual beings and my woman is hotter than anything on this planet and I cant wait to have my way with her again."

"Whoa, Edward, what's gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining, but you always were so secretive about our sex life."

"You said yourself, you've grown up and so have i. Sex is natural."

"Right, ok. So Edward and I will be having sex later as for how im going to make up to the family, anyone have any ideas?"

They were all silent for a while, Edward was kissing up and down my neck. Something has defiantly gotten into that boy, again not that im complaining. The room was silent for a good 10 minuets before Carlisle came up with the idea.

"Bella, you are going to clean the entire house-inside and out-, organize all the closets, wash all the cars, and go grocery shopping."

"Wow, I feel like an honest to god teenager."

"And you will be trated like one until we feel you have learned your lesson. You are grounded from all electronics, driving any vehicle, and lastly, you will not sleep in Edwards room for 2 weeks."

"WHAT!? I cant sleep in his room?! That's cruel."

"Nope, you cant even step foot in there, matter of fact make that you cant touch him either for 2 weeks."

"CARLISLE! This is cruel and unusual punishment and goes against my constitutional rights as an American citizen."

"And this is my house and you live under my rules and you endangered yourself and this is how you will make it up."

"Why am I being punished? I didn't start the fight."

"Because Edward, you have developed an attitude that I do not like. Sex is not life."

"According to who?!"

"According to Esme and I. Bella start on your chores."

Why is life so unfair? The next 2 weeks are going to be hell, but maybe I can have some fun with it.

**a/n: I know its short, but I got all 7 reviews and thought I would try and crank something out. I think im going to try and wrap this story up, unless yall want me to extend it into like marriage and all that. Lemme know. **

**OK FOR THIS CHAPTER I WANT 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN! I KNOW YALL CAN DO IT!**

**This chapter is dedicated too TriGemini for giving me the longest review I've ever seen that said everything they liked about the last chapter. Made me feel all fuzzy inside! **

**Ok now click that button and Review away, I will be working on the next chapter while I wait!**


	15. Chapter 14

Ch 14: The Torture!

Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the "teenagers" of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other's abilities? And what in the world is the Halfling they call Bella? All vampire, cannon pairings. Rated M for language and future lemons.

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. If by some miracle I do end up owning them, well I won't be writing anymore because I will be too busy with the Cullen men, Edward in particular.**

It's been a week since I was grounded. I spent the majority of my time either cleaning or reading. Edward and I weren't even allowed to sit on the same couch and I was really getting frustrated.

I decided that since the sun was out that I was going to wash the cars, maybe toy a little with Edward while I was at it. I went to my room and changed into some black cheerleading type shorts, a tight red tank top, and my white Nike shoes.

I grabbed a bucket and some sponges, soap, towels, and the Windex and went outside. All the spare sets of keys were in a cabinet in the garage so I grabbed the set for Rose's BMW first.

"If you put on scratch on my baby, I'll have your head." Rose yelled from the house.

I hadn't really been talking to anyone so I just ignored her and went back to washing the car. When I was down with her car I pulled Carlisle's around, followed by Alice's Porsche, the Aston Martin, my truck, then Edward's Volvo.

The guys had made their way outside to watch and try and get me to talk.

"Come on Little Bear, talk to us. We know that you're upset and probably frustrated but that is no reason to stop talking."

"I don't want to talk Emmett, I want to wash these damn cars then go back to my room and read, maybe sleep."

"That's all you've been doing, reading, eating, or sleeping when you're not doing your chores. You won't even go hunting and we all know you're thirsty."

"Jasper, I am not thirsty and what the hell am I supposed to do when I'm not doing my chores. I've been grounded from doing everything from watching TV to fucking my boyfriend. What's that leave? Eating and Sleeping or reading."

"Isabella, watch the language or I am adding another week." Esme called from the house.

"Sorry Mom." And I turned around and stared at the jeep. The thing was massive, how am I supposed to wash this thing?

"Need help with the Jeep little bear?"

"Uh…no…I can do it."

I sprayed it down with the water hose, then stood back thinking of how I was going to do this. I turned back around to find that my sisters had made their way outside too. They were getting too much joy from my punishment.

"Come on Bella, wash the Jeep." Rose said as she sat next to Emmett.

I backed up a few feet, then made a running leap to the top of the jeep.

"Hey, easy of the merchandise."

"Sorry Emmett, had to get up here somehow."

"I would have lifted you."'

"No thanks."

I started to wash the top of the jeep, then I looked down at my family and saw Edward's eyes. They were coal black with lust. Oh this was going to be so fun.

I leaned over the top of the Jeep and started washing the windows from above, letting my hair hang down around me. When I was done with the windows on the side facing the family, I went to the other side and did the same thing.

Then I made my way to the front of the car and slid down the windshield before washing that.

"Geez, Bella. I know your frustrated but could you like not be a slut?"

"Rose, I have no idea what you are talking about, I am merely washing the jeep."

"Yea right Bells, you're even turning me on and I'm your sister."

"Ooh, Rose would you like to join me?"

"ISABELLA!"

"Sorry Mom."

"Sucks to be you."

"Thanks for the support Rose."

I took a quick glance over at Edward and when I made eye contact, he got up and ran into the woods.

"Dude, Bella, the lust rolling off of him is crazy. Wow-so-much-lust- ALICE!"

He scooped Alice up and ran to his room.

"Guess I should go find Edward."

"BELLA I DON'T THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!"

I was already running as Alice screamed after me. I followed Edward's scent way past the house and up through the mountains.

"_Edward…where are you? I want to talk to you."_

"_Uh-Bella, I don't think that right now would be a good idea. We are kind of grounded from each other and all I want to do right now is touch you."_

"_Oh Edward, I'm sorry that I got us into this."_

"_It's not your fault Bella, just a sticky situation that's all. Carlisle was about to ground me anyway, you just kind of sent him over the edge."_

"_Oh, well, ok, I'll go back to the house then."_

"_NO! Wait, your voice in my head is helping with my-uh-situation."_

Right as he said that, I found him, sitting against a boulder, not paying attention to what was going on around him, pants around his ankles, commando as usual.

"_What situation would that be Edward?"_

"_I'm fixing my wood problem and your voice is helping a lot."_

"I'm sure my voice out loud would be even better, don't you think?"

"BELLA! How did you find me?"

"Your scent, plus you know we have a pull for each other."

"Uh-well you might want to leave before we break the rules of our grounding from each other."

"Edward, you should know by now, I am all for breaking the rules."

"What about Carlisle and Esme?"

"So they will ground us for an even longer period and we will fight with them that we can't stay away from each other and pray to whomever that they actually listen."

"You know that won't work, but I'm all for trying."

Faster than I thought possible for even a vampire, Edward had me pinned against a tree with his hand roaming all over my body. His pants were already gone so I grabbed his member and started stroking as he kissed up and down my neck.

"God, Bella, you are amazing."

Edward ripped my shirt off followed by my bra and shorts. He kissed me chastely there before starting a slow attack on my clit, teasing it with his tongue as I writhed beneath him. I moaned as the pressure started to build. He slid first one, then a second finger inside me and moved in and out excruciatingly slow, twisting his fingers and caressing my most responsive spot with every thrust, never removing his tongue from my folds. Little by little he picked up speed. I reached out and found his free hand and grabbed a hold of it for dear life as my hips bucked into him searching for release. Finally the bubble burst and my toes curled as the orgasm tensed and released every muscle in my body. He licked my folds slowly and soothingly until the spasms stopped.

"Oh, God, Edward- that…was…Wow."

"Bella, I _need _you…now."

"So take me, I'm all yours."

With that, he positioned himself at my entrance and thrust into me. We moaned loudly at the feeling we both had been missing the past couple of weeks.

"Oh God Edward."

He began thrusting in and out slowly at first then building up the speed gradually.

"Faster Edward. PLEASE! Harder."

So he did, soon the tree we were leaning against cracked and fell over taking us with it but we didn't stop. We went on for hours and hours. For once, the human left in me didn't affect me. I wasn't tired or hungry or anything, I had Edward and that's all I needed.

Hours and countless orgasms later, we decided it was time to go back to the house.

"Edward, what are we going to do about clothes? You kind of destroyed mine."

"Um, well your shorts are still ok, and you can wear my shirt. Let's go."

We made it back to the house and did our walk of shame towards the stairs hoping that Carlisle and Esme left.

"ISABELLA MAIRE SWAN AND EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN GET IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Sucks to be you guys right now. Hope it was worth it because you are in for a world of hurt." Alice said as we walked up the stairs.

We made our way to Carlisle's office and sat down on the couch in the corner of the room. Both the "parents" were just glaring at us.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Silence.

"Don't everyone speak at once."

"Carlisle, Edward and I are very sorry that we broke one of the rules but we can't stay away from each other like that. We were both slowly going insane."

"It was for the better that you two stayed away, to learn to appreciate what you have and not take it for granted."

"We don't take our relationship for granted. We both know that we can lose it in a split second."

"Do you really know that Bella? Because that same philosophy applies to your life? In a split second everything could be gone, you could be dead."

"Yes Carlisle I know that, and again I am sorry for putting myself in danger with Jane. I am going to work on controlling my anger issues so that next time, if there is a next time, I won't act out like that again."

"Ok, that's good. You are now no longer grounded from all things electronic and you can drive cars again. As for breaking the no contact with Edward rule…"

"Please Carlisle, don't take him away from me again. I need him like I need air. Think of how you would react if someone grounded you from Esme."

"That's a good point, so your new punishment is that you can still have contact with Edward but are not allowed to sleep in a bed with him for 1 week. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes, I think we can."

"Isabella, I don't want to find you and Edward finding loopholes so, you are not to fall asleep in Edwards's arms, anywhere."

"Aww…come on Esme. That's cruel."

"Do you want me to add another week on to that punishment?"

"No ma'm."

"Ok, now go do homework or something."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"OK Squirt, you are now allowed to play games with us so… I think it's time for some Mario kart."

"Emmett you never win, I'm the best racer we have in this house and you know it"

"Right…" he thought for a minute before his face lit up. "You're the best racer, on video games, but are you the best racer in real cars?"

"She will not be racing a real car Emmett, it's too dangerous."

"Oh please Edward, a crashed car can't kill her…she is half vampire you know."

"Please Edward, let me race the big lug. I can take him I swear."

"UGH! Fine…what cars will you be racing."

"MOTORCYCLES!" Emmett and I yelled in unison.

I raced upstairs and changed into tight black skinny jeans-I can still get road rash, not pleasant- and a black wife beater with my black riding jacket and converse.

"Whoa, Bella, wow you look amazing."

"Why thank you Jazzy Baby."

"Alright enough hitting on my boyfriend, let's get this race over with."

"Aww jealous much Alice. You really think Jazz is going to leave you for me?"

"No I don't, and I'm not jealous, I just don't want a fight to break out between Edward and Jasper over flirting with you. Now mount up."

"That's what he said."

"HAHA you're so funny Bella, not."

After Emmett and I stopped laughing we mounted the bikes and started them.

"First one to Port Angeles and back wins." Jasper announced. Emmett and I put our helmets on and waited for the signal.

Rose walked to the starting line- the edge of the garage- raised her hands above her head, waited a minute, then lowered her arms down and off we went.

**A/N: Ok so there yah go, some lemony citrusy goodness, hope you liked it. **

**Ok so I want 5 REVIEWS for this chapter before I update again. I'm out of school so I am hoping that I can update faster than what I was, I'm going to try my hardest. **

**So again 5 REVIEWS IN ORDER FOR AN UPDATE! **

**Tell me where you want this story to go, any enemas? More lemons? Proposals maybe? I don't know, tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 15

Ch 15: Some is near…but who?

Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the "teenagers" of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other's abilities? And what in the world is the Halfling they call Bella? All vampire, cannon pairings. Rated M for language and future lemons.

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. If by some miracle I do end up owning them, well I won't be writing anymore because I will be too busy with the Cullen men, Edward in particular.**

We sped off down the highway towards Port Angeles, I was oblivious to where Emmett was, and I was just going.

I hit the city limits, exited the highway and then u-turned to get back on going towards Forks. I had reached speeds of 200 mph. No cop would be able to catch me if they saw me so I kept going. When I saw the welcome sign for Forks I leaned forward into my bike and sped up even more.

If my dad could see me now he would be pissed. From what I remember of him, he was a traffic cop in Phoenix and hated not only speeders but motorcycles too.

I turned in the road that led home without slowing down, I could hear everyone talking about who they thought was going to win but didn't listen closely to who was saying what. I took the final turn towards the house at a neck breaking speed of 150 mph and felt the bike lose control.

The bike skid from under me and I started to fall towards the ground, I used my telekinesis to slow down the decent to where I was hovering above the ground. How did I do that?

I let my mind go blank and I fell to the ground with an "oomph" and looked up to see the entire family staring at me in disbelief.

"Bella, you were just floating, above the ground."

"Yea, I know, I don't know how though. I think it was my telekinesis power magnified, but I don't know. Did I win?"

"No Emmett did because he sped past you as you crashed."

"Damn. Ok well, I'm fine, bike's not fine but I am."

"Isabella…"

"I know, I know, I'm grounded from all electronics and moving objects with wheels. I'll be in my room reading or something if anyone needs me."

"Actually I wasn't going to ground you, I was going to say that you need to figure out how to control the levitation because that is one useful power, but now that you mention it, you are grounded and you will be practicing that power." Carlisle said in his "I'm the father figure hear me roar" voice that always scared me.

"Yes sir, where would you like me to practice?"

"Backyard, all kids will help her."

"Why do I have to help? I didn't do anything wrong." Rose asked.

"Because we are family now and we all help each other when they others need it."

We all met in the backyard and practiced on my newly found levitation. I don't remember meeting a vampire that had that skill.

"_Edward, I have no idea how I got this power. It's worrying me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I have to be in close proximity to the vampire in order to absorb the power. I don't remember meeting a vampire with the power to levitate."_

"_It could be, like you said, your telekinesis magnified."_

"_No Edward, I am not using that power at all, this is pure levitation. Now that I think of it, when I crashed I was trying to force my telekinesis to work but I actually didn't use a power."_

Just then the wind blew and there was a distinct vampire scent in the air that I didn't recognize. I was instantly stiff.

"Did you guys smell that?"

"Yes, some one is here." Jasper answered.

"Where?"

"I can't hear any thoughts so both they are a shield like Bella or are too far away for me to hear and the scent was carried in the wind."

"All I know is that before the crash I couldn't levitate, after, I can and now there is a foreign scent in the wind. There is a vampire around here that can levitate and was close enough to me in the crash that I could absorb the power. How can that be? How could they get that close with no one noticing?"

"My theory is that they do have a mind shield like you Bella and that is why Edward can't hear them, but I also think that their shield can block all powers and that is why Alice can't see them. But let's get in the house and discuss this, I don't feel comfortable talking about this out here." Carlisle said in his dad voice.

We got into the house and Esme punched in the code and all the windows were closed with metal plates.

"Impressive security system you Cullen men have."

"Bella, this is no time for your sarcasm." Esme said.

"Right, sorry Esme, just a little nervous. Also wondering when people are going to stop coming after me. This is really tiring you know."

"What makes you think this vampire is after you? It's not always about you Isabella."

"Think about it Rose, Laurent and his band of jackasses, Aro and his band of losers, both groups came after me, then 2 weeks after Aro this mysterious vampire shows up and saves me from crashing on the bike conviently getting close enough that I could absorb their power."

"That could have been a coincidence. They could just be curious and saw that you were crashing and thought they would be nice and save you."

"Right, save me all the while blocking Alice and Edward. Sounds too much like a coincidence."

"IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD RATHER IT NOT ALWAYS BE ABOUT ME? THAT I WOULD LIKE TO LEAD A CALM LIFE WHERE OTHER VAMPIRES WERENT ALWAYS COMING OUT OF THE WOODWORK TO TAKE ME OR KILL ME. DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD RATHER LIVE THAT LIFE ROSE?"

Rose sat back on the couch without saying another word. I just needed to get away from everything.

"I'll be up in my room. Tell me the plan when you get one." I walked up to my room hoping that I could just fall asleep and wake up and it would all be over. That's all I wanted, was to live a normal life, well as normal as a vampire (or half of one) could be. I was tired of always fearing for my life, afraid of what waited for me around the next corner.

I crashed onto my bed, face first into my pillows and fell asleep.

I don't know how long I slept, I didn't care. I didn't want to get out of bed and face anything or anyone, not even Edward. I looked towards the window hoping that the light or lack of light would tell me what time it was. The window was closed, thanks to the security system. So it wasn't a dream, I thought to myself.

My stomach growled so I made my way downstairs to get food. I didn't look or talk to anyone, just went into the kitchen and made pancakes, comfort food.

After I ate, I tried to make my way back up to my room but a small pixie was standing in my way.

"Please Alice, I don't want to deal with any of this, I just want to go to sleep, or read, or anything but deal."

"Bells, you can't run away from problems that scare you."

"I'm not scared. I'm annoyed, I'm tired of having to worry about what's going to happen next. I want to be able to live a normal life."

"Bella, you will never live a normal life. You are half vampire, normal should not be in your vocabulary anymore."

"Whatever, just let me go to my room."

"Bella, baby, please come sit with us so we can tell you the plan."

"I already know the plan, we open the house back up and hope that the vampire is just curious and he comes to talk, if not, we hunt them down and force them to talk. I stay here at the house so as not to put myself in danger. If we need to hunt we go in groups of 3 with Alice, Edward, or me in the group. I am not to go anywhere alone or stand too close to an open window. I know the plan."

"Baby, please, just come sit with us. I miss you."

"I've only been sleeping for a couple of hours, you can't miss me that much."

"Bella you've been asleep for 2 days and yes I can miss you that much."

"2 days?! Wow, I've never slept that long."

"Carlisle checked on you to make sure you weren't dead and since you weren't we thought we would just let you sleep and wake on your own accord."

"Well thanks for that, but really, I don't want to put anyone in danger and I'm afraid if I stay down here that's exactly what I'm going to do so I will just be in my-"

"ISABELLA! What did I tell you about making yourself believe you are a burden on the family?"

"That I shouldn't think that way and that I would never be a burden. I don't believe that however. Seems all I've done since I met you and the girls is put you in danger. Everything with Laurent and the Volturi. Maybe it would just be easier if I took Aro up on his offer and joined the guard. At least I would be an asset instead of a burden."

"Bella, you have never been and will never be a burden. We all love you and will do everything in our power to protect you no matter how many times we need to do it. And you will absolutely not join the guard. That is like a suicide mission. They will never let you go and you would never get to see us, see Edward, ever again."

I was silent, I knew Esme was right. I shouldn't feel like I was a burden. I just wish that I wasn't causing all the trouble. Why couldn't someone come to take Alice or Rose? Ok I really shouldn't think like that bust the fact remains, why is it always me?

"Why is it always me?"

"Because you're a super hot half vampire with the ability to absorb all powers you come in contact with." Jasper replied from across the room.

"Super hot huh?"

"DUH! If you weren't my sister, and if I leaned that way, I would be all over you." Alice chimed in.

"Ok, gross."

"Just saying."

By this time I had made my way to the couch and was sitting next to Edward.

"_Bella, you are sitting way too far away."_

I scooted closer so that I could lay my head down on his shoulder.

"_Thank you. I love you."_

"I love you too." I said out loud. "Oops, that was supposed to be in my head."

Everyone laughed at me and the mood was significantly lighter. After the security windows were opened, we spent the rest of the day watching movies and laughing like a true family. I think it was everyone's way of trying to provide some "normalcy" for me. The day was coming to an end and I was feeling tired again.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, I actually want to go to school tomorrow. Get out of this house for awhile."

"Ok, Bella, sweet dreams." Carlisle said to me.

I hugged everyone goodnight and as I hugged Edward I grabbed his hand and tried to drag him to our room.

"Isabella, I know that times are tough right now but you two are still grounded from sleeping together."

"Mom, come on, I'm scared."

"No you're not, you said so yourself."

Time to pull out the big guns, "Mommy please? I need him." Puppy dog eyes were out in full force.

"Whoa, she's good at that." Emmett said from the couch.

"No Isabella. Either go to bed alone or stay down here with the family, you are not to be alone with Edward where you will be sleeping."

"Ugh! Ok if I can't sleep with him in the bed, how about I do some other activities with him in the bed."

"As long as he is gone by the time you fall asleep afterwards." Damn she figured out my loophole.

"UGH, never mind." I stormed off to my room and slammed the door shut.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was too pissed and my mind kept on running about the possible vampire threat.

I quickly dressed for school, wearing jean shorts, plain white v-neck t-shirt, black vest, and converse. Threw my hair up into a ponytail, skipped the makeup, and ran downstairs.

"Ok who is driving me to school today?"

Emmett raised his hand from where he was in the living room. I nodded at him and went to the kitchen to get a pop tart.

"Ok, I'm ready, let's go."

Edward helped me into the massive jeep and we were off to school.

School was boring, as usual. Lauren glared at me, Mike laughed when he caught Lauren glaring at me, Jessica didn't know what to do, and Tyler ignored everyone, blah blah blah. When lunch rolled around I was more than ready to either go home or to fight someone. Then he walked in. A new kid? A vampire new kid. A vampire new kid with the same scent as the one that was at the house.

"Hey you're the Cullen boys and the Hale girls' right? The 'adopted kids' of Carlisle and Esme?" he asked when he found our table.

"Yea, and who are you?" I asked.

"Oh Bella, you should know."

I should know? I'm pretty sure I had never met this guys before.

"Um, I'm sorry, I don't know you."

"As to be expected I guess, you were full human at the time."

Someone who knew me when I was full human? Interesting.

"I, dear Bella, am Jesse. Jesse Kennedy."

Jesse Kennedy? That name did sound familiar. I sat for a few minutes repeating the name, trying to remember where I knew him from, when it hit me.

"Jesse Kennedy! As in 'hot ass make them want to scream' Jesse Kennedy from Arizona?! As in the same Jesse that was my best friends since I was born!"

"One in the same Hells Bells."

"OH! MY! GOD!" I screamed and the whole room went silent.

"Yea, Laurent found me after he changed you and told me what happened so I forced his minion Vic-WHORE-ia to change me too so I could find you and be your brother in the afterlife too."

"OH MY GOD! I missed you! Oh excuse my manors, this is Alice and Rose-my sisters- Jasper and Emmett- My brothers- and Edward- my…(sigh).."

"Got it Bells, he's your man candy."

"You know it. Alice is with Jasper and Rose is with Emmett. These people really are my family."

"Well it's good to know that you are being taken care of. You were always a danger magnet."

"Ha ha, not funny."

"So what happened to Laurent, I haven't heard from him in a while."

"I sort of, killed him and his merry band of jackasses about 2 months ago."

I took a moment to look around at the table and noticed that everyone was staring at me with confused looks on their faces.

"Guys, quit thinking so hard, your brains are going to explode. This is Jesse Kennedy, my best friend from my human life. He was to me then what Emmett is to me now."

"Sorry Bella, just kind of freaked us out when you called him, what was the name, 'hot ass make them want to scream' Jesse Kennedy." Edward said.

"Sorry, baby, that's what all the girls called him at the school in Arizona. He was the school player and I was the shy, clumsy, 'little sister' of the school player. The only reason girls gave me the time of day was to get closer to Jesse."

"Oh, okay."

The bell rang to dismiss us for our afternoon classes.

"Ok well seeing as your scent was already at the house, why don't you meet us there this afternoon after school and we can catch up. Ok?"

"Sounds good Jingle Bells."

I kissed his cheek and was on my way to my classes.

It was wonderful to see Jesse again, but something in the pit of my stomach told me that his showing up was not a coincidence. I lost almost all my memories of him in my change and I was only a half vampire. How is it that he being a full vampire could remember me after 3 years and a very painful change at that. Something was off, and I was scared of what was going to happen when I figured exactly what was wrong.

**A/N: ok, there is another chapter, and in the same day too. You guys are awesome with the reviews. So we have a new character. ****Now you have to tell me, do you want Jesse to be a good guy and really just there because he did remember Bella and means no harm, or do you want him to be a bad guy and do some evil things to Bella? Choice is yours my dear readers!**

_**FOR THIS CHAPTER I WANT 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN!**_** I know you can do it!**

**AN2: I want to find a Beta for this story, so if you are interested PM me, you would get chapters before everyone else and special shout-outs. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE- my writing needs help in my opinion and I always need people to bounce ideas off of, you would be more than a Beta- you would be like a co-author/Beta God! So PM if you are interested, please only PM if you are serious and have been a Beta before and have time. Thank you.**


	17. Chapter 16

Ch 16: Calm before the storm

Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the "teenagers" of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other's abilities? And what in the world is the Halfling they call Bella? All vampire, cannon pairings. Rated M for language and future lemons.

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. If by some miracle I do end up owning them, well I won't be writing anymore because I will be too busy with the Cullen men, Edward in particular.**

The rest of the school year passed with no problems. Lauren glared some more and then Jessica joined in. Mike and Jessica got together and Jessica ended up getting pregnant. Normal small town life continued on. As for vampire life, it was perfect. I had people who loved me, someone who knew me in my human life, I was happy.

Turns out the gut feeling I was having was wrong, thank God, for once. The reason Jesse remembered everything from being human was because that was part of his power, a power that for some odd reason I could not absorb. He could block all powers, levitate, and remember everything. Carlisle thinks that the reason I can't absorb some of his powers was because he was my opposite.

It was now summer time, aka endless amounts of time to spend with my family and friends without being interrupted by school.

"So what are we doing this summer?" Jesse asked.

"If your referring to what we used to do as humans, I'm all in."

"What did you guys do when you were humans?" Alice asked

"Movie nights with prank calling."

"How boring."

"It wasn't when we were doing it but ok pixie what did you have in mind?" Jesse asked

"I don't know yet but be sure when I do figure it out, you won't be disappointed."

The day went about in a lazy manner. Jesse had been around for about 4 months or so. He decided not to live with us but instead to live in the cottage in the woods behind the Cullen manor. Carlisle and Esme got married in a private ceremony in Vegas, even I was shocked when I heard it was Esme's idea. Jasper proposed to Alice and she accepted and they were planning a winter wedding. Rose and Emmett could always be found in their bedroom doing God knows what. As for me and Edward, well perfect didn't seem to be enough.

I still couldn't get past the fact that everything was too perfect though. I couldn't figure out why. I was starting to think that it was because I had never had a moment in time where I wasn't looking around every corner or waiting for the next attack.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked

"About how ive never really had a moment of peace in my afterlife."

"And…"

"And honestly how im waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Isabella Marie Swan, how could you think like that?"

"Im sorry Esme but its true. Everything seems to be going to perfect."

"Maybe its your time to truly be happy."

"I doubt that but, whatever, I'll go with it for now."

The room went silent. I think everyone else was realizing how calm life really was. Kind of like the calm before the storm type of thing.

Days passed and I couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. Everyone seemed happy enough, there were no foreign scents in the woods, Alice couldn't see anything happening. But still my gut was telling me that something was off.

"Ok so, I still cant figure out what we are going to do this summer so I am now open for suggestions."

"FOOTBALL!" Emmett yelled.

"Swimming and car races" Rose said.

Everyone went around with their suggestions, I said nothing. I was deep in thought. Then it hit me, someone was missing from our little meeting.

"Where's Jesse?"

"He left at about 3 this morning saying he had some things he needed to do and would be back in a couple of days." Jasper replied

"Oh, ok."

"Why do you ask?" Edward said from my side.

"Something is telling me that our little happy oasis here is about to come to an end and I hate to say this but that feeling is also telling me that Jesse is either the reason or the one to make it happen."

"How could you think that about your friend?" Rose asked

"I don't know, but something is telling me that his showing up was not by chance and that the shit is about to hit the fan. Excuse my language Esme. I hate saying this because Jesse is a close friend of mine but still, I was raised to always believe when my gut was saying something isn't right."

They all looked at me like I was crazy and at that moment I really did feel alone. Then I started to think that maybe that was the plan, make my family think I was crazy so that when whatever was about to happen, happened, I would be alone.

I got up and tried to walk away.

"Bella, where are you going?" Alice asked.

"The looks you guys are giving me, like im crazy or something, I don't like it. So im going to go up to my room and think."

I didn't give anyone a chance to try and stop me. I didn't want to talk anymore. I knew something was coming and I knew Jesse was behind it. Now what to do about it.

I spent about a week not talking to anyone and only leaving my room to eat or hunt. Edward tried to talk to me but I wasn't talking back. They all still looked at me like I was crazy and I didn't appreciate it. I felt alone, truly and utterly alone.

"I'M HOME!" I heard Jesse yell from downstairs.

Yay, the reason for my upset was home. I didn't move, I didn't want to face him, I was upset and I lost trust in him.

"Where's Bells, I missed her so much."

I snorted and turned to face the window.

"She's upstairs in her room. She hasn't been the most social lately. She says her gut is telling her that something bad is about to happen and she thinks it has something to do with you." Jasper said

"Well, that isn't something I wanted to hear when I got back. But I do have to talk to the whole family so I guess I should try to get her down here."

I didn't give him a chance to move before I was running down the stairs and taking a seat in the living room.

"Miss me that much did you?"

I grunted at him in response.

"That's about all the noise she has made this past week to anyone. It's like some ancient African grunting language that no one in this house understands." Emmett responded.

I stuck my tongue out at him and silently willed Jesse to start this meeting so I could go back to my room. Everyone took their seats and Edward sat next to me and I decided to be nice and curl into his side. I heard him sigh in relief and wrap and arm around me.

"Ok, so there was a reason I came here all those months ago and it didn't have to do with catching up with Bella in the afterlife or whatever this is."

"HA I KNEW IT!" I screamed.

"Yes Bella, I was sent here by the…"

Then there was a crash upstairs.

**AN: ok so I am extremely sorry that I took an eternity to update this story. I started another story and have been working on that and then a lot of stuff came up, I know that's not really an excuse that holds water but what can I say. **

**Ok so I have 80 reviews for this story and if I could get up to 100 that would be awesome. I am already working on the next chapter and I am hoping that I can get 3 or chapters for both my stories out before I start work again but no promises. **

**No review quota but seriously, reviews MAKE me want to write and make me feel like I am doing something right.**


	18. Chapter 17

Ch 17: Untitled

Summary: 2 covens of vegetarian vampires find themselves in Forks, Washington at the same time. What will happen when the "teenagers" of both covens end up at the same school? How will they react to each other's abilities? And what in the world is the Halfling they call Bella? All vampire, cannon pairings. Rated M for language and future lemons.

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. If by some miracle I do end up owning them, well I won't be writing anymore because I will be too busy with the Cullen men, Edward in particular.**

Previously:

"_Ok, so there was a reason I came here all those months ago and it didn't have to do with catching up with Bella in the afterlife or whatever this is."_

"_HA I KNEW IT!" I screamed._

"_Yes Bella, I was sent here by the…"_

_Then there was a crash upstairs._

The boys went up to investigate the crash, Jesse stayed downstairs and stared at the floor.

When the boys were back downstairs, we all investigated the package that was thrown into my room. It was a box wrapped in gold wrapping paper with my name on top.

"Smells like the Volturi" Jasper said.

"That was what I was trying to tell you guys. I was sent by the Volturi to see how powerful your coven was and if you were a threat to the throne. I went back to tell them my findings and…"

"YOU DID WHAT?! Are you kidding me? You're a spy?"

"Bella, calm-"

"If you are trying to tell me to calm down, don't! I trusted you! I thought you were here for me, not because someone sent you."

"Bella if you would let me explain."

"Fine explain, but im not going to believe you or ever trust you again."

"Fine, I was sent here to investigate, but over the time ive been here, ive seen that your _family_ is really just that: a family. Nothing more, nothing less. You are not power hungry for anything. Sure you do have a group here of highly powerful vampires, but it wasn't by choice. It just kind of happened. And that is what I told the guard and leaders. They were going to send some guard members here if I told them that you were a threat and were going to give you the option of joining them or dying. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I first got here, but you have to understand I couldn't, I would have been killed." Jesse explained.

The room went silent as everyone processed what had just been reveled.

"I also told the guard that I was leaving, that I was done doing their dirty work in fear of other covens. I don't know where im going, only that I am never going back to Volterra."

"Well Jesse, you are always welcome here. We trust you that you are telling the truth and aren't here to bring harm to our family. We feel as if you are part of this family also."

"Thank you Carlisle, but I will only stay if Bella is ok with it. She is like my little sister and I don't want to upset her."

I just stared at the floor. There was way to much to think over and I couldn't process anything at the moment. Jesse was a spy, but now isn't, he told the guard that we weren't a threat, when they thought we were. What was in the package, and why did they throw it into my room and not leave it on the door like normal people?

"I think im getting a headache." I said quietly.

I got up from my seat and made my way to the stairs. I turned back to my family before leaving.

"Im not mad, I do believe you Jesse, I don't trust you but I believe you. I just need some time to think all this over."

"I understand Bella." Jesse replied. With that I walked up the stairs and into Edwards room seeing as mine was going to be covered in glass and broken stuff.

I flopped down on his bed and just inhaled his scent. It always seemed to calm me. I don't know how long I laid there, but I do know that the family went out hunting and Edward brought some blood and poptarts up to me thinking that it might help my headache.

Days passed, I didn't think, I didn't sleep, eat, move. I was in shock. At one point Carlisle came in and was about to put me in the psych ward but knew he couldn't. I convinced myself that I could trust Jesse, this had been the first and only time he had ever decived me in any life and I had no right to not forgive him.

So after about 2 weeks of silence and being in a shocked state, I made my way downstairs to my family. I sat down on the couch and cuddled into Edward's side and felt at peace for once in a long time.

"I love you" I whispered up to him.

"I love you too, and you don't know how good it is to see your eyes and hear your voice."

"Im sorry about all that. I was just in shock."

"We understand and no one is blaming you."

"Where is Jesse? I need to talk to him."

"Right here Bells" I heard from behind me.

"Im sorry. I believe you, I trust you, you can stay here. I have no reason to stay mad at you. You haven't done anything to betray my trust before and one little incident like this should not ruin years of friendship. But so help me, if you ever pull another stunt like that again, I will castrate you and force you to eat it. Then I will never talk to you again."

"Wow Bella, that's harsh." Jesse replied.

"Maybe so, but true none the less."

We sat around and watched TV for awhile, I tried not to think about the package but I couldn't get it out of my head.

"Hey guys, what was in the package?"

"A necklace from Aro officially welcoming you to the Vampire world. It's in Alice's room if you want it, she wanted to burn it but we told her to wait until you made a decision since it was yours." Edward replied.

"Oh…She can do whatever she wants with it. I don't care."

There was a loud squeal from upstairs before we smelled burning metal.

Weeks passed and all we did was hang out and watch TV during the day, then Edward and I would have our private time at night. Life was perfect and I had no gut feeling telling me otherwise. It was my moment to be happy and I was glad for it. I knew no matter what happened, I would always have my family to fall back on. People I could trust and get along with.

This was my life, as a half vampire, half human. My life in love with a mind reading vampire and a family full of crazy people that would always be there. My life as a truly happy person that would continue on for as long as time itself.

**So there it is, the end of the story. I may do a prologue, I may not. Im ending this story because it wasn't getting much traffic and the reviews dropped so it made me think that people weren't reading it. **

**Sorry it took forever for me to update. I lost interest. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
